


Matices que tiñen el tiempo

by Amanojaku6



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Drama, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, M/M, Male Friendship, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Psychological Drama, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanojaku6/pseuds/Amanojaku6
Summary: Los cuatro Hunters siguen el camino que eligieron, sin embargo cuando un amigo los necesita, siempre estarán ahí para apoyar.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 10





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece ni alguno de sus personajes, este trabajo resulta de una actividad meramente recreativa.

Entre abrió la vista un poco y con un rápido y molesto parpadeo, volvió a obstruir la entrada a la luz ejerciendo algo de presión en su rostro… luz blanca segadora, cálido clima y un ruido algo molesto y constante comenzó a percibir tenuemente por sus oídos anteriormente entumecidos o al menos ignorantes de los ruidos a su alrededor.

Su mente se encontraba en blanco, más o menos a la par que aquella luz de hace unos momentos, trató de pensar dónde se encontraba, y más importante, quién era. Aún con párpados cerrados, de pronto asimilaba que se encontraba tendido boca arriba en una cama a su parecer, suave. Tocó hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo con sus dos brazos extendidos, tentó con las yemas de sus dedos una sábana un poco rígida al tacto, en ese momento percibió con mucha más claridad un pitido constante, ese que hace unos momentos sonaba más lejano, estaba volviendo con lentitud a la consciencia, sintió en su rostro un dolor punzante sobre su ojo derecho, también sentía su torso adolorido, como si agujas hubieran sido clavadas en él con anterioridad y una pierna curiosamente más pesada que la otra. Al despertar un poco más de ese sueño pesado en el que estaba sumergido minutos antes, varios pensamientos se amontonaron en su cabeza, haciéndolo agitarse en su interior y con un rayo de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo entero, se incorporó de golpe, sentado en esa cama, se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto blanco, la cama al centro, sábanas blancas impecables hasta su cintura, cubriéndolo desde los pies, a su derecha y sobre la parte inferior de la cama, se encontraba una mesa con una jarra llena de agua junto a un vaso de vidrio limpio, al otro extremo de esa mesa pequeña, estaba colocado un florero, tenía unas rosas rojas que a su criterio, había dejado alguien ahí no hace mucho.

Su respiración pareció detenerse por unos segundos cuando enfocando y afinando más y más la vista sobre el florero aquel, pudo notar que sólo uno de sus ojos recibía el panorama completo, en su lado derecho sólo había oscuridad, acto seguido, el aire retenido comenzó a salir lentamente de su nariz, su respiración se fue volviendo profunda y entrecortada al mismo tiempo que elevaba su mano derecha hacia su rostro, para sentir un vendaje algo flojo sobre el espacio de su ojo, se preguntó qué es lo que le habría sucedido con anterioridad para sentirse tan adolorido, como si hubiera recibido un relámpago mental, visualizó un par de imágenes difusas, agua, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, gritos, armas, ruidos de armas, gritos desesperados, su grito de pánico, espera… ¿grito de pánico?, sangre, oscuridad, dolor, y luego, más oscuridad.

Un extraño frenesí se apoderó de él y comenzó con ambas manos a arrancar el vendaje y la curación de su ojo derecho con desesperación y ansiedad, haciendo que ese desagradable pitido sonara cada vez más y más rápido dentro de la habitación, su respiración se volvía pesada tanto que tuvo que aspirar aire por su nariz y boca a la par. El horror de lo que su mente imaginaba se reflejó en su rostro, sus dedos palpando su herida temblaron y se estremecieron con angustia e impotencia. Ahogó un grito espeluznante en su garganta y gimió casi internamente. Siendo presa de su propia desesperación, su garganta se sedó. Temblaba por completo.

De repente, una puerta de madera que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista en primer plano a un hombre alto y de cabello castaño, vistiendo un chaleco, su pecho desnudo se mostraba, a su lado, una pequeña silueta de una mujer con un sombrero verde y cabello lacio rojizo, con ojos abiertos de par en par expresivamente, sus labios pronunciando un nombre que a juzgar por su intensidad, sonó tan lejano y con un eco mordaz. -Kurapika…- mencionó, llamando al joven conmocionado en aquella habitación.

Kurapika se encontraba sentado, sus rodillas flexionadas a la casi altura de su pecho, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, temblaba y casi podía decirse que sollozaba estremeciéndose con incredulidad. Su cabello alborotado, sudando, él transpiraba frio. Las dos siluetas habían dado unos pasos al interior de esa habitación traspasando la puerta de a poco, miraban con preocupación al joven rubio, sus rostros estaban angustiados, el hombre apretaba sus dientes y la mujer separó levemente sus labios como queriendo decir algo, más nada salió de su boca. Haciendo a estas dos personas hacia un lado, entraron dos enfermeras, una más alta que la otra, ambas delgadas y con su uniforme rosa pálido impecable, caminaron de prisa hacia la camilla en el centro de ese lugar, una de ellas tomó por los hombros a Kurapika con suavidad, mientras la otra, la más alta, preparaba una solución en una jeringa pequeña y delgada. Kurapika logró vislumbrar por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a la enfermera con la solución lista, verla con esa jeringa en las manos, amenazante, lo hizo exaltarse y reaccionar de forma brusca estrujándose un poco sobre la cama, tratando de lograr que la otra enfermera lo soltara de los hombros, ante esta reacción, la enfermera afirmó el agarre, haciendo que Kurapika ejerciera todavía más presión por liberarse y sintiera su abdomen contraerse, así como doblar su torso un poco hacia adelante, encorvándose, como resultado de sentir una punzada medianamente dolorosa sobre su cuerpo aún frágil y contusionado. La enfermera alta logró administrar la solución intravenosa en el brazo de Kurapika, mientras este ante la punción dolorosa de su cuerpo, cesaba de oponer resistencia. A los pocos segundos, sintió que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y que un sueño pesado aprisionaba sus sentidos, normalizando los latidos de su corazón, alentando y acompasado el sonido del pitillo del monitor de signos. La enfermera que ejercía el agarre duro hace unos momentos, lo soltó ligeramente y con suavidad lo recostó de nuevo sobre la cómoda almohada.

Bashou y Senritsu se habían quedado observando la escena desde el mismo lugar de antes, luciendo ahora un poco tranquilos, pacientes salieron a paso lento de ahí. Ya afuera Bashou fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

-Al menos ha despertado, por fin- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y se permitía dejar escapar una ráfaga de aire desde su boca, como un suspiro un tanto escandaloso.

-Si, en realidad me siento algo aliviada- Senritsu miró en dirección a Bashou con una sonrisa suave y tierna, comprensiva.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará ese tranquilizante?- Preguntó Bashou más retóricamente que nada, cuando Senritsu intentó abrir la boca para dar una posible respuesta, una de las enfermeras que ahora salían por la puerta de la habitación de Kurapika, se volvió a él y le contestó que aproximadamente unas 3 o 5 horas duraría el efecto del calmante. Luego ambas mujeres dieron instrucciones a Bashou y Senritsu sobre la probable alta de Kurapika al día siguiente o dos, y ellos asintieron a cada una de las indicaciones.

-Será necesario entonces que vaya a arreglar el alta de Kurapika a la recepción, Bashou.- sugirió Senritsu con voz calma.

-De acuerdo, tú hazlo, eres la indicada para ese tipo de trámites. En lo personal me desespera un poco firmar tanta papelería innecesaria.- resopló recargándose y cruzándose de brazos sobre la pared más cercana a su espalda.

-Por favor, avísame si ocurre algo con Kurapika mientras no estoy- agregó Senritsu y se retiró por el largo pasillo.

Tan silencioso…


	2. Capítulo 2

Bashou permanecía dentro de la habitación, estaba sentado sobre una silla que una de las enfermeras le facilitó desde la recepción, ya que los sillones de estar de cada habitación en ese piso habían sido enviados a mantenimiento para ser lavados y esterilizados rigurosamente. Tal limpieza profunda de ese no tan gran hospital, se llevaba a cabo como mínimo una vez al mes.

Kurapika al parecer dormía apacible en su cama, a su lado, Bashou escribía versos en una libreta, pasaba hojas y cortaba otras, aparentemente insatisfecho por sus resultados. En eso, Senritsu que se había encontrado fuera de la habitación en la sala de espera desde que regresó de arreglar el asunto de la salida de Kurapika, lo que fue así por la falta de sillones dentro de los cuartos, abrió de golpe la puerta detrás de Bashou, haciendo que éste girara la cabeza y medio cuerpo para verla, ella lucía una expresión impaciente y sorpresiva. Se dirigió con paso firme y un tanto acelerado hacia la cama.

-¿Estas despierto no es así, Kurapika?, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-S-Senritsu, eres tú- dijo denotando una leve sorpresa en su voz y girando un poco la cabeza sobre su almohada.-Y Bashou, están aquí ustedes dos, eh.-

-¿Si…? O-oye, no había notado que despertaste, tienes un buen oído, Sen- atajó Bashou apuntando su mirada hacia ella, y soltando un pequeño silbido en señal de admiración.

\- fue inevitable percatarme, el latido de Kurapika suena distinto cuando duerme y al estar despierto, bueno, en realidad todas las personas tienen una tonada diferente y característica de estos estados- llegó al pie de la cama y miró a Kurapika de la manera más tranquila posible que ésta pudo manifestar.

\- A veces siento que no puedo hacer nada sin que te des cuenta de ello…- Sonrió débilmente el rubio, mientras tanto tomaba una posición sentada en la cama.

-No debes esforzarte mucho todavía-

-Pero qué dices, en unas horas nos tendremos que ir de aquí, está bien que al menos esté acostumbrándose al movimiento de vuelta- infirió Bashou con una media sonrisa creída a la Senritsu preocupada.

-puede que tengas razón, aun así, debe descansar unos días más, al menos…- Senritsu paró en seco lo que estaba diciendo cuando observó al chico Kuruta escudriñar con sus largos dedos su ojo derecho, su expresión era como si estuviera pensando en algo con severa concentración, las enfermeras de hace un rato, habían vuelto a curar su ojo y a envolverlo con gasa y vendaje limpios. Suspiró casi silenciosamente y cerró con pesar su ojo izquierdo.

Bashou se dio cuenta del silencio que había invadido ese sitio y habló

-si te preguntas, lider…- acentuó la palabra líder con un tono melancólico. -traje tu ropa favorita- esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa. -pensé que sería bueno que después de una bata blanca aburrida y sin atractivo para nadie, tendrías intención de vestirte a tu manera- aquello sonó como una atención verdaderamente amable de parte de su camarada, y por esa razón, Kurapika salió de su ensimismamiento.

-te lo agradezco- dirigió una sonrisa que al juzgar por las miradas de Senritsu y Bashou, tenía más énfasis de derrota que de gratitud.

\- n-no, es n-nada- tardámudeó desviando la mirada del chico

-En tres horas podremos irnos a casa, debemos estar preparados- alertó a Kurapika Senritsu que ahora le esbozaba una Sonrisa sincera.

-de todos modos, tengo algunas preguntas qué hacer, creo que… - vaciló unos segundos antes de continuar. -creo… que… no logro recordar todos los detalles de lo que ocurrió en el barco…- lo ultimó fue casi inaudible para Bashou, aunque no para la pequeña mujer. Ambos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza. Unas horas más tarde, en un carro negro, blindado y polarizado, perteneciente a la mafia a la que anteriormente las tres personas abordo trabajaban, llegaban a una casa lejana de la ciudad, situada cerca de una montaña baja y un lago enorme, rodeado de arboles y vegetación fresca. Bashou ofreciendo su brazo y hombro, rodeó a Kurapika por la cintura y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta de dicha propiedad y luego se dirigió al lugar donde sería su cuarto de ahora en adelante.

-Hay cuatro cuartos aquí, este será el tuyo, está al lado del de Senritsu, y el mío es el de enfrente. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme a mí o a Sen. Aunque, llamar a Sen , particularmente en las noches, sería mejor idea, que el hacerlo conmigo- le guiñó un ojo al rubio en mención de complicidad, luego soltó una leve risa, -ya sabes, tengo el sueño demasiado pesado-

Senritsu se había quedado en la cajuela del auto bajando unas maletas con ropa, alimentos y propiedades de los tres. Las acomodó en la sala de estar y subió a las habitaciones donde estaban Kurapika y Bashou.

Bashou ayudó a que Kurapika se sentara al filo de la cama, mientras Bashou inspeccionaba si la luz servía, si la ventana estaba cerrada o abierta y se aseguraba de que el baño funcionada perfectamente, para que el rubio estuviera lo mejor instalado en ese lugar.

-todo está listo- dijo el hombre, miró entrar a Senritsu y dirigirse hacia ellos, no sin antes colocar el bolso cruzado de Kurapika en la parte inferior de la cama

-Senritsu, podrías por favor hablarme de lo que…- Senritsu un poco evasiva e imponente hizo callar a Kurapika alegando que primero debían comer algo antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier otra cosa. Al decir esto fue que ambos compañeros salieron con paso apresurado hasta la cocina, dejando solo a Kurapika sobre su cama.

-estará bien, es un tipo muy capaz y… terco, en el buen sentido de la palabra- hablaba Bashou con Senritsu en la cocina mientras cocinaban algo de carne, verduras y arroz blanco para tres. Senritsu asintió con la mirada y siguió en su deber de cocinera.

Kurapika se encontraba inmóvil sobre la cama en la misma posición en la que lo observaron sus compañeros por última vez, sentado y con la cabeza baja, con su mirada perdida, su mente trabajaba sin parar fluctuando de recuerdo a recuerdo con ávida rapidez, había partes confusas y otras algo vivaces todavía, se estremeció y sintió un aire helado recorrer su columna al recordar una parte de todo.

(Recordando una parte de todo…)

El barco estaba a punto de arribar al nuevo continente, la mayoría de los príncipes habían sido asesinados, la batalla verdadera se había desatado en todo su esplendor a solo dos semanas de haber llegado a su destino. La primera cubierta era el sitio más peligroso de todos, aliados se habían reunido y concentrado en sus fortalezas, espacios estratégicos destinados a estar alertas y permanecer en guardia día y noche sin descanso.

En un cuarto sin luz, encadenado de manos hacía los extremos, se encontraba un joven pelinegro, alto, sus músculos estaban contraídos y cansados, en medio de sombras, lo único visible era un rayito insignificante de luz debajo de una puerta de acero.

Kurapika corría por los pasillos interminables y tétricos de la embarcación de dos usuarios de nen prácticamente peligrosos, controlados por un usuario poderoso de nen de manipulación. Se escondió en la vuelta de uno de los oscuros pasillos cuando sintió que no podría forzarse a seguir corriendo por el cansancio que sentía ya a estas alturas, lo único que pensó planear era, definitivamente atacar en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada a aquellos dos, enfrentarlos y con suerte, correr el riesgo de poder noquearlos y escapar hacia un sitio más seguro. Por un momento se había dado cuenta de que seguir buscando sin ninguna pista visiblemente sólida, sería inútil y simplemente lograría fallar sin haber avanzado ni un paso hacia su objetivo.

Escuchó dos pisadas cercanas a donde se encontraba y luego, silencio.

Sus nervios estaban totalmente crispados, la tensión de su cuerpo fatigado y la sensación de preocupación por su amigo estaban comiéndole los nervios uno a uno, desestabilizando su pensamiento lógico, imposibilitándolo a crear estrategias y salidas de escape efectivas ante la situación actual. Sabía que la reina Oito y Wobble estarían bien, gracias a que Oito había desarrollado una técnica efectiva de nen de contraataque para los enemigos que quisieran atacarla, valla que se llevarían una gran sorpresa, y además, su fiel y cercano amigo, o bien, su colega Bill, se encontraba ahí, también estaba Izunavi con ellos, al igual que Senritsu, Bisky, Hanzo y otros tantos usuarios nen ahora aliados, todos ellos aceptando colaborar con el único y mero propósito de sobrevivir, la guerra de sucesión había colapsado todos los límites de su imaginación, todos los niveles y su control, riguroso ideado al inicio de dicha guerra, había salido de las manos de cualquiera, puesto que los asesinatos ocurrían aquí y allá, ya la seguridad había sido violada deliberadamente, tanto por los integrantes de la realeza, sus seguidores y súbditos, usuarios de nen enfurecidos y buscando deudas qué cobrar, criminales, especialmente el genei Ryodan, usuarios de mayor cuidado, mordaces en este punto, había también la fuerza de la mafia sobrepuesta en todas partes, el desorden era definitivo, era un escenario en donde si parpadeabas por un segundo, al otro eras cazado, como León que atrapa a su presa para ser comida.

Proteger a Wobble y cumplir su promesa hecha hacia la reina, aquella que hizo antes de subir a esa embarcación, al menos estaba siendo cumplida. O eso era lo que esperaba firmemente y con convicción.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una mano lo tomó por el brazo derecho y otro lo tomaba del izquierdo, lo levantaron hacia arriba con tal fuerza que le fue imposible resistirse, para luego azotarlo sobre la pared de frente entre ambos dueños de esos agarres. Detrás de ellos se escuchó una voz siniestra y conocida por Kurapika. Lo único que pudo hacer fue limitarse a escucharla a sus espaldas, estaba totalmente aturdido.

-tengo un trato para ti, sólo quiero que hables y digas la palabra “si” si vas a aceptarlo, si no tienes la más mínima intención de hacerlo, es mejor que ni te limites a hacer absolutamente nada, porque te quiero lo más dócil posible ante mí- hizo una breve pausa que para Kurapika pareció casi una eternidad, luego prosiguió.

-voy a liberar a tu amigo, pero tendrás que venir conmigo, puedo hacer eso inmediatamente, tan sólo debo enviar este mensaje de texto que previamente he preparado para ti.

Kurapika sin pensarlo ni un momento, preguntó en un tono desafiante y enfurecido -¿q-qué quieres de mí?-

-Imbécil, respuesta incorrecta- Sintió que su cabeza era envuelta en una manta oscura, impidiéndole ver y respirar con libertad, sintió un golpe fuerte en la espalda baja y luego otro al nivel del pecho que lo ensordeció y lo obligó a caer en inconsciencia.


	3. Capítulo 3

Horas más tarde se encontraba en una habitación lujosa, en ella había una cama gigante con las más finas sábanas y mantas de seda en tono rojo, un ventanal que estaba impidiendo ver la vista exterior con una cortina oscura color vino, había muebles, uno grande que parecía un ropero lujoso, mesas de cristal y sillones, sillas, a su alrededor había un montón de cosas que quizá nadie usaba, pero ese lujo era conservado gracias a la excentricidad que una persona con poder y anhelado estatus socioeconómico podría querer para incrementar su vanidad.

Cuando pudo enfocar su vista con mayor claridad y volver a atraer a sí sus cinco sentidos. Miró con unos ojos penetrantes a la figura que apareció en su camino. Era Tserriednich, estaba sobre su cama, medio recostado junto a una doncella en ropa interior de encaje, el coordinado era color rojo fuego. A ambos lados de su cama, se encontraban otras dos mujeres, realmente guapas y exuberantes, simplemente de pie y atentas al rubio, parecía como si estuviesen listas para recibir cierta orden en cualquier momento y ejecutarla.

-ya estás despierto bella durmiente, era hora, me impacientaba tanto, pero sabes, ya sabes, la belleza y la sensualidad de las mujeres atractivas hacen que uno pase momentos maravillosos, donde el gozo y el deleite de la vista no te permiten aburrirte demasiado- miró a Kurapika con unos ojos llamativos, podría decirse que seductores y penetrantes.

El chico de ojos grises iba a refunfuñar y responder a eso con alguna frase venenosa que se le viniera de primero a la mente, pero giró la cabeza por un gran ruido que hizo la puerta de la habitación al abrirse abruptamente, el espectáculo dejó ver algo que no esperaba en lo más mínimo. Leorio apareció totalmente inconsciente siendo casi arrastrado por dos grandulones fornidos. Estaba totalmente golpeado en todo su cuerpo, lleno de sangre y parte de su ropa hecha jirones. Los ojos de Kurapika que antes habían mostrado un color rojizo vago, estaban resplandeciendo más potentes al ver a su amigo en tales condiciones.

-dijiste que… lo liberarías si venía contigo…- su voz quería entrecortarse, pero se esforzó para que sus palabras salieran lo más firmes que pudo.

-¿lo dije?- vaciló un momento meneando una copa de vino fino tono escarlata. - oh, si, es verdad, lo dije, pero también mencioné que sólo respondieras con una sola palabra, la palabra mágica que habría mandado a tu amigo a la dulce libertad era “si”, no una estúpida e imprudente pregunta para mi pregunta- elevó la voz en el “mi”.

-déjalo- susurró

-¿o qué?- desafió en tono serio y confiado Tserriednich

Kurapika quedó atónito al no saber qué decir en esas circunstancias, ¿cómo lograr que ese bastardo liberara a Leorio sin hacerle más daño de lo que ya había logrado? Estaba simplemente paralizado, solo en su mente rondaba aquella idea de que el estudiante a médico fuese eliminado frente a sus ojos, su amigo…

-no tienes nada qué decir, ya veo.- el tipo dejó a su mujer sobre la cama con un gesto poco caballeroso al retirarla de encima de él y lentamente se acercó a Kurapika tomándolo del mentón y haciendo que su mirada que ahora estaba perdida en el piso, lo enfrentara. -no quiero hacer un trato contigo, pero, seré bondadoso, sólo te pediré algo ya que estás aquí- Kurapika miró al tipo con una expresión de clara repulsión. -dame en tus ojos el color escarlata más hermoso que puedas lograr…- Kurapika en un gesto de rebeldía, más por impulso que por mostrar la hostilidad que sentía en todo su ser, le escupió al príncipe en la cara, este retorció una sonrisa cínica y frunció el seño en muestra de enojo y desaprobación. Tronó los dedos y ambos tipos grandes pisaron a Leorio con un pie cada uno en el torso y la cabeza, Kurapika se estemeció al escuchar tal golpe, y viendo que Leorio estaba tan inconsciente que no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar del dolor que eso habría causado sin duda. Los ojos del rubio se encendieron aún más, al notar esto, Tserriednich río macabramente complacido. -escucha, te voy a decir algo más…- se acercó al oído de Kurapika , tocando con sus labios el pendiente del Kuruta, Haciendo que se estremeciera ante ese leve contacto y se horrorizara al dispararse un oscuro presentimiento en su pecho, petrificando su cuerpo. -tu valioso amigo está totalmente dopado, hagamos lo que hagamos con él ahora, no logrará ni remotamente despertarlo. Pero eso es un regalo para ti, él morirá pacíficamente mientras sueña-

Kurapika gritó el nombre de Leorio con todas las fuerzas que su garganta reunió, deseando profundamente que aquellas palabras fueran mentira y al escuchar su amigo su llamado, éste despertara de repente, pero eso no sucedió. Kurapika se decepcionó.

-te lo dije- sonrió complacido el príncipe. -así que, entonces no me darás ese color que tanto me apasiona mirar en los ojos Kuruta. Ya entiendo.- mientras decía esto, el tipo se fue acercando al gran ropero y abrió lentamente una puerta, dejando totalmente a la vista para la sorpresa del rubio, unos frascos que contenían los globos oculares rojizos de sus camaradas Kuruta, pero eso no fue lo peor, Kurapika lo sabía, siempre supo que ese bastardo tenía en su posesión algunos ojos escarlata de su tribu, después de todo, la razón por la que se encontraba en esa misión, era exactamente esa. Los ojos de Kurapika se encendieron otro tanto, el príncipe al notar una vez más que esos ojos podían flamear más si lo seguía provocando, se lamió el labio inferior y con movimiento de su mano, lanzó una señal. Una de las damas que se encontraban a un costado de su cama, se acercó lentamente al ropero, mientras él se alejaba y se posaba una vez más frente al Kuruta, mirándolo lascivamente y con un brillo sombrío y maléfico en sus orbes. Le dio un golpe a Kurapika en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que su rostro se volviera bruscamente para un lado. Comenzó a hablar. -Todo este tiempo estuve observando tus movimientos, tuviste la mala fortuna de hacerte el conocido y famoso por la tripulación con esas patéticas clases de nen, tus… enemigos saltaron. Kurapika que linda cara tienes- levantó con ambas manos la cara del rubio sosteniendo y apretujando sus mejillas para verlo de frente. – si, eres muy atractivo, incluso más que…- hizo una pausa desviando la mirada del Kuruta, pareciendo pensativo. – definitivamente eres más atractivo que ese pequeño niño inocente…- Kurapika afiló su mirada escarlata, proyectando quizá odio latente, pero también interrogación, no entendía a qué se refería con esas palabras.

De pronto Tserriednich volvió a crujir los dedos y mirando a los dos hombres grandes en la puerta, les dio ordenes de deshacerse de la basura.

-¡N-no, L-Leorio!, ¡Leorio!- el rubio gritó desesperadamente viendo como los dos tipos salían con Leorio aún drogado y dormido de esa habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejando un ruido sordo rebotando y reproduciéndose una vez más en la cabeza del Kuruta.

A los segundos y aún escuchando ese sonido de puerta como si un eco se produjera una y otra vez en su cabeza, Kurapika volvió a enfrentar con su mirada brillante en rojo al hombre malo. Y lo escuchó… -es hora de que brillen con más intensidad, porque debes entender que quiero los últimos ojos del clan kuruta en mi estante de colección…- Kurapika abrió demasiado los ojos con gran temor, los latidos de su corazón se dispararon a una velocidad potente, sintió cómo se congeló de repente, lo único que percibía era su palpitar salvaje retumbando en sus oídos, y sintiendo la presión de su ritmo cardiaco desbocado en su pecho y su cuerpo entero.-yo sólo quiero los ojos, sabes… hay otra persona que quiere algo más de ti, por esa razón puedes estar tranquilo, no te mataré aquí – el rubio no sabía que podría exaltarse más de lo que ya estaba, pensó, “alguien quiere más de mí, ¿quién? , ¿Qué…”


	4. Capítulo 4

Había despertado en una cama con vista al océano, las cortinas se remolineaban por la brisa que corría desde afuera.

Sintió su cuerpo totalmente lastimado, pero al recordar lo que le había sucedido anteriormente, dio un suspiro tranquilizador al sentirse completo y vivo, libre. Espera… ¿libre?. De un salto brincó de la cama hasta el suelo, quejándose un poco del dolor que se causó a sí mismo al ser tan arrebatado.

Salió cuidadosamente de la habitación donde se encontraba y para su sorpresa encontró a varias caras conocidas. Uno de ellos se acercó a Leorio con una sonrisa algo seria pero bondadosa, Mizaistom, de los zodiaco.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Leorio, Jabalí del zodiaco-

Luego de que tomó un baño que le relajó, Leorio estuvo en aquel cuarto de juntas al cual fue dirigido por Mizai, donde todos y cada uno de los miembros invitados a tal junta, hablaron sobre todas las experiencias obtenidas durante el viaje al continente. No fue fácil para nadie, pero finalmente estaban ahí los personajes que lograron de una u otra forma salir con vida, tal vez no ilesos del todo, pero estaban completos luego de aquella guerra siniestra.

Los últimos reportes que se expresaron en tal junta, fue que los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia Kakin, habían sido los príncipes Benjamin, la pequeña Wobble, Tyson y Tserriednich. De los cuales, sólo del último se conocía el paradero, el resto de los príncipes habían desaparecido misteriosamente, incluso antes de que el barco fuera encallado a la orilla de la isla principal. Sabían que estaban vivos porque sus cuerpos como los de los demás no fueron encontrados por ningún lado. Así que era lógico pensar que continuaban con vida.

Leorio caminaba hacia fuera del edificio con Misai. -Mizaistom, regularmente jamás se pierde de las reuniones, y yo quisiera preguntarte algo, bueno, yo… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Kurapika?-

Mizai miró a Leorio despreocupado y le indicó que no había visto a Kurapika desde la desembarcación, pero que lo más seguro era que estuviera en la terminal secundaria de la asociación del cazador junto con sus subordinados Bisky, Bashou, Hanzo, Izunavi y Senritsu. Luego le indicó el camino a seguir para encontrarse con ellos, y así lo hizo.

Llegó a un lugar muy rústico a su parecer, ese era el sitio indicado, del cual Mizai le había hablado. Tocó la puerta de manera que fuera audible el ruido. La puerta se abrió lentamente y fue recibido por un cauteloso Izunavi, quien con sorpresa recibió a Leorio amablemente. Luego del saludo caminaron por un largo corredor, el silencio reinaba entre ambos hombres, cuando al momento hablaron a la vez – ¿cómo se encuentra Kurapika?- entonaron exactamente la pregunta el uno al otro, y ambos pararon en seco, mirándose consternados.

-n-no me digas que no está contigo ese chico testarudo- cuestionó Izunavi a Leorio.

-pensé que Kurapika estaría en este lugar, con ustedes, por esa razón es que vine hacia acá…- Leorio desvió la mirada hacia un lado, dejando ver su desilusión y más que eso, un grado de preocupación.

Izunavi negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra y miró a Leorio quien a juzgar por su apariencia, aún debería estar resguardado y descansando de esas laceraciones y contusiones evidentes en su cuerpo.

Caminando otro poco, llegaron a un gran comedor, donde otros cazadores dispuestos a tomar asiento por ser la hora de la comida, miraron al dúo que se asomaban por la puerta principal con entusiasmo.

Senritsu fue la primera en sonreír al ver a Leorio de una sola pieza frente a ellos. Luego Bisky le envió una mirada llena de orgullo a lo que Leorio respondió con una sonrisa divertida a ambas mujeres. De una u otra forma, su corazón se sintió estrujarse levemente dentro de él, ya que , después de todo, el hecho de que Izunavi creyera que Kurapika se encontraba con él, no significaba un buen presagio.

Se unió a los demás cazares para comer tirando de lado por un rato la preocupación inminente por su amigo de la cadena. Al terminar, Leorio se dio prisa para alcanzar a Senritsu y cuestionarle sobre cierto chico rubio que estaba tratando de localizar, después de todo, conocía perfectamente a su rubio amigo, y llegó a creer que éste se estaba haciendo el desaparecido como solía hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo meses atrás, evadiendo llamadas telefónicas y evitando responder cualquier tipo de mensaje de texto o de e-mail, con el fin de mantenerse alejado de obstáculos como las amistades molestas que sólo traían problemas obstaculizando objetivos ajenos.

-No tengo idea de dónde se pueda encontrar, Leorio, pensé que cuando te viera de nuevo, te vería llegar junto con Kurapika- Senritsu anunció cabizbaja

-Es justamente lo mismo que me dijo el maestro Izunavi, que yo vendría con Kurapika hasta aquí, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué, ustedes dos lo creyeron así- Leorio consternado se preguntaba

-Leorio, sucede que la última vez que vimos a Kurapika, fue en el fuerte donde estábamos reunidos junto a la reina Oito y a la príncipe Tyson. Kurapika había recibido una nota de advertencia donde mencionaba que estabas en peligro, y…- Senritsu hizo una pausa y su voz se escuchó un tono más bajo. – …y él nos pidió proteger a como diese lugar a la reina junto a la príncipe Wobble antes de salir en tu auxilio… después de unas horas de que él se había ido por ti, fue que el barco comenzó a colapsar, y supimos que se hundiría gracias a la habilidad de Mertho de visualizar un hecho futuro, así que echamos a cabo el plan de salvarnos primero que nadie haciendo uso de los botes salvavidas, conscientes de que no nos tomaría por sorpresa algún tipo de naufragio, estando tan cerca y de nuestro destino, igual estábamos aprovechando el enfrentamiento de la mafia y los tripulantes criminales y los civiles-

Leorio miró a Senritsu con atención y luego vino a su mente un recuerdo vago que lo estremeció…

(RECORDANDO)

-Bueno, aquí llego contigo- el hombre pelirojo dejó caer a Leorio en condición de bulto en el piso de la puerta principal de lo que parecía ser un negocio de alimentos. Con el golpe que se dio, despertó abriendo un poco los ojos el hombre de traje, que en ese momento ya estaba muy desgastado, roto y manchado de tierra y sangre. Hisoka se empezaba a retirar lentamente, cuando Leorio alcanzó a levantar la vista y vio al mago meneándole una carta a sus espaldas, en señal de despedida…

(FIN)


	5. Capítulo 5

-Hisoka…- Senritsu lo miró extrañada al escuchar ese nombre, sabía a quién se refería y no imaginaba el por qué el aspirante a médico lo estaba mencionando justo ahora. Leorio volvió a hablar, - Hisoka me trajo aquí… yo estaba inconsciente… cuando yo estaba inconsciente pasó algo que no puedo saber con exactitud, pero…- hizo una pausa atrayendo cada vez más la atención de la mujer bajita con quien hablaba, entonces continuó, - estoy seguro de que él sabe algo que nos puede ser útil, si Kurapika había ido por mí, estoy seguro de que algo pensó para llegar a mí… probablemente Hisoka sabrá sobre algún detalle de ello, o bueno, eso quiero creer, Senritsu- acabó para mirar a la chica, quedó pensativo y ella tragó duro y asintió con la mirada. – después de todo, también tengo la duda, quisiera saber qué diablos hace ese tipo aquí, y qué diablos pretendía hacer en el barco… Hisoka no es el tipo que anda por casualidad en la vida, él siempre tiene una intención relacionada con cada una de sus acciones. -

-pero dónde podríamos encontrarlo, Leorio.- agregó Senritsu.

-¡lo tengo!- Leorio se volvió a Senritsu. -me dijiste que Kurapika había dejado su móvil contigo y se llevó en cambio el intercomunicador, en su teléfono debería estar registrado el número de… Hisoka.- sin tiempo que perder, la chica y el más alto se dirigieron a donde estaba el teléfono. Llegaron y tomaron el aparato, pero se encontraba sin batería, por lo que en primera instancia tuvieron que conectarlo y esperar a que cargara. En ese lapso de tiempo, se acercaron Bisky, Hanzo e Izunavi hacia ellos.

Todos estaban sentados en una sala amplia, tomando un poco de té y conversando pacíficamente entre ellos, claro, era una oportunidad de relajación, luego de dos largos meses de un viaje atolondrado y peligroso.

-así que llamarán a ese tipo frívolo y raro para saber si tiene información con respecto al paradero de Kurapika- Izunavi

-¿y creen que el guapo… digo, creen que Hisoka les dirá algo así sin más?-

-pienso que están preocupándose de más, Kurapika es un tipo duro de roer y muy calculador, recuerden que su razón de ser es obtener los ojos escarlata, y uno de esos príncipes contaba con los últimos pares que nuestro pequeño amigo necesitaba para su colección, pienso que lo más seguro es que haya ido tras ellos y que aún le esté siguiendo la pista de cerca a ese tipo, o mejor aún, hasta de regreso a darles un merecido funeral- Basho entabló una gran historia que descifraba de alguna manera el misterio del paradero de Kurapika.

Leorio se puso de pie y fue a desconectar el móvil de Kurapika que ya había cargado lo suficiente para soportar una corta llamada telefónica, al encenderlo se topó de bruces con la pantalla inicial que le pedía la contraseña. – maldición, demonios- bufó pestes, -ahora no se podrá hacer absolutamente nada al respecto-

En eso, Senritsu tomó el aparato de las manos de Leorio e ingresó la contraseña, dejando al futuro médico y a todos atónitos por ser conocedora de dicha información, la contraseña de desbloqueo de celular de su amigo ojigris. Ante las miradas atónitas y cómplices de sus camaradas ella se dirigió a todos con palabras suaves y con un tono rosado poco intenso en su rostro. – verán, una vez escuché a Kurapika susurrar su propia contraseña mientras la tecleaba-

-ya veo, JAJAJA- Bisky rió falsa y fuertemente ante la declaración de Senritsu

Bashou de repente dijo – De verdad, es impresionante, de todas las pláticas que has presenciado gracias a tu extraordinaria habilidad, Senritsu, sólo espero en el fondo de mi ser que no hayas escuchado algo verdaderamente vergonzoso sobre mí…- Senritsu río bajito ante la broma de Bashou.

-¿ya estas marcando?, ponlo en altavoz si es que te contesta ese extraño mago- pidió Izunavi, mientras Leorio más rápido que lento activó el altavoz, esperando a que la otra línea fuese contestada por el pelirojo

Se escuchó desde el otro extremo una voz conocida- hola, hola, ¿quién eres?-

Leorio y los demás ante la voz que escucharon, se sorprendieron, puesto que no esperaron que preguntara quién era, ya que, suponiendo que Hisoka tenía antes o aún comunicación con Kurapika, al menos habría estado seguro de que era él al teléfono, pero no fue así.

-S-soy yo, soy Leorio, Hisoka-

-Veo…-

Un silencio incómodo como de unos 5 segundos se asomó entre ambas líneas, cuando por fin el mago retomó la conversación.

-también le robaron el móvil al pobre de Kurapika, mhhhh… a ese paso no le quedará nada…- Hisoka pronunció esto con ironía y vaciló en tono de broma

\- no entiendo lo que quieres decir, Hisoka…-

\- creo que es un mal chiste de mi parte ¿no?, lo siento, Leorio, no seas malvado conmigo…- el mago rió divertido al otro lado del teléfono.- pero supongo, mejor dicho, adivino el por qué de tu llamada- pausa silenciosa, Leorio tragó saliva y los demás que escuchaban en silencio y atentos la charla telefónica, esperaron impacientes que el cazador de cabello rojo siguiera su explicación.- escucha, no tengo idea de dónde se encuentre tu querido amigo, si es eso lo que quieres saber, yo imagino algo pero realmente si tu deseo es información exacta, en estos momentos no existe.- el mago sonrió para sí mismo y para aquel Leorio detrás del silencio que cruzaba esa línea telefónica. Rió levemente y esperó a que Leorio dijera algo, resistiendo a colgar de una buena vez.

\- eso… no me es útil… Hisoka- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. - tú me trajiste a esta ciudad, logré recordar, te vi irte frente a la puerta del comercio Steak.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire. – estoy tratando de localizar a Kurapika, no tengo idea de su paradero, y… realmente siento…quiero decir, yo sé que tienes al menos un poco de conocimiento de hechos que sucedieron en el navío… ¿no estoy equivocado?- Leorio asimiló lo que dijo y al no obtener respuesta después de esperar cierto ratom, intuyó que Hisoka sin aviso había ya cortado la llamada. Hisoka habló luego de atraer a su mente el siguiente recuerdo.

(Recuerdo de Hisoka)

Retiró la aguja de Leorio y lo tomó en su hombro y espalda. Lo llevó a una habitación en la parte más baja de la nave marina, recostándolo en una cama gastada ahí. Luego miró por la ventana con su mirada afilada y salió sigilosamente de ahí.

Con un instinto asesino a flote, Hisoka se movía con ímpetu por los pasillos fríos y solitarios del barco, su instinto lo había llevado a trasladarse casi mecánicamente por aquí, por allá, como si conociera como la palma de su mano el camino que debía seguir. En realidad , sólo debía seguir el aura asesina de su antiguo camarada Illumi y encontrar su escondite. En menos de lo que se pudo dar cuenta, estaba parado a unos metros de una habitación extensa, que parecía ser una bodega, el mago ocultaba todo rastro de su presencia, incluso si alguien hubiera pasado a su lado, no lo habría visto, siquiera notado su silueta.

Miró hacia atrás de reojo y sobre su hombro, al estar recargado sigilosamente sobre una pared sucia. Entonces inquirió que no había nadie más ahí salvo el chico del cabello rubio. Quien yacía en el suelo húmedo boca bajo arrodillado, manos apoyadas en el suelo bajo su cuerpo en posición horizontal, dificultosamente sosteniendo su propio peso. Le costaba respirar, eso era claro, puesto que exhalaba e inhalaba tratando de llenar sus pulmones con impaciencia. Se notaba seriamente adolorido a causa de varias heridas punzantes y frescas en su torso casi desnudo. Hisoka dio un paso hacia adelante y al creerse solo con el rubio, volvió a hacer notar su presencia con su creciente aura espeluznante de nen. Hizo ruido con sus pasos al caminar y el Kuruta se sorprendió, sobresaltándose y viéndose curiosamente temeroso de aquella persona que se acercaba hacia él.

Hisoka paró su andar al situarse frente al rubio, este no se movió absolutamente nada, seguía en la misma posición, ante esto el mago le dirigió un saludo despreocupado – ¡YO!- luego se encontró inclinándose y quedando de cuclillas frente al ojigris. Hisoka al darse cuenta de que no se había movido lo más mínimo, ladeo la cabeza curioso y fijó su mirada inquisitiva y estoica en una gota de sangre que se deslizo desde la cabeza de Kurapika hasta el piso, después de dos segundos vio caer otra gota desde el mismo ángulo, haciendo que el mago sintiese curiosidad y extendiendo su mano hacia el menor, levantó suavemente su rostro, encontrándose con algo inesperado, el ojo derecho de Kuruta ya no estaba, había sido arrebatado de su dueño. Hisoka abrió los ojos un poco incrédulos, admirando la cuenca vacía y ensangrentada de Kurapika, su rostro reflejaba perdición, ciertamente el chico se encontraba abatido, no se podría decir si por el hecho de haber perdido uno de sus ojos escarlata, o por alguna otra razón ajena a la primera. -es una lástima, sabes… a mí me apasionaban y encantaban esos ojos tuyos tan rojos, era como ver sangre correr cuando ambos se encendían… - dijo esto y soltó a Kurapika para volverse a poner de pie nuevamente, mirando hacia un lado, tranquilo pero en modo de alerta. Al girar su vista y fijar su atención, se dio cuenta de la presencia de una araña. Parado a un lado de él, en silencio y total inmovilidad se encontraba Kalluto, uno de los recientes miembros de Ryodan. Tanto Hisoka como Kalluto mantuvieron la vista el uno en el otro muy fija, compartiendo una postura estoica de ambos lados.

Kalluto habló serenamente y en tono casi inaudible -Hisoka, tú… eres ese que estaba constantemente al lado de mi hermano mayor.- Hisoka simplemente tomó una de sus cartas y se la pasó por la boca, lamiéndola detenidamente y luego volvió a arrojarle una mirada al rubio , quien en todo ese rato había conservado la misma incomoda posición. – simplemente ya eres otro juguete roto, eh… - volvió a mirar asesinamente a Kalluto y se desvaneció como humo.

Kalluto se quedó quieto como siempre y cerró los ojos sin mostrar rastro de alguna inmutación.

(fin del recuerdo)

Volviendo a la llamada de Leorio, sus amigos e Hisoka. Recordó lo sucedido aquel día y decidió hablar después.

-Mi querido, Leorio, te voy a obsequiar cierta información que no te va a gustar lo más mínimo. Esta vez sin condición, ¿no te excita algo como eso?- anunció Hisoka con su tono labioso de voz tras la bocina del aparato. – tu amigo ahora pertenece a las arañas, no sé qué, pero la última vez lo tenían de su mascota. Y escucha esto… es lo más interesante… - hizo silencio, Leorio y los otros estaban atentos, expectantes, tensos… - bueno, es algo malo, ya que le quitaron algo de lo lindo que tenía… verdaderamente me encendía verlo con sus ojos escarlata profundos, es una lastima que ahora eso ya no exista…- Al otro lado de la línea Leorio sintió como si cayera un balde de agua helada sobre él y su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Los demás en la sala se dirigieron miradas confusas.

\- ¿q-que, qué quieres… d-decir c-con eso?- Leorio tartamudeó demasiado, casi se muerde la lengua, realmente no quería hacer esa pregunta, hubiera preferido mejor no hacerla.

\- alguien trató de tomar los ojos rojos de Kurapika… bueno, trató porque sólo tomaron uno de ellos, creo que no querían la colección completa o… no quisieron arruinar su bonito rostro por completo- esto no le hizo nada de gracias a Leorio, ni a nadie en la sala. -oh… él cortó… mh, Era de esperarse si se lo cuento tan de repente y sin tacto- Hisoka bajó la mirada con el teléfono entre sus manos y se dijo para sí mismo. – aunque verdaderamente es una lástima que haya desperdiciado de esa forma esos ojos bonitos…- guardó el teléfono en su pantalón y se levanto mirando hacia la nada, mirada estoica como es su costumbre.

En la sala todos los miembros quedaron en absoluto silencio, nadie quería hablar sobre lo que escucharon en la llamada. Pero algo era cierto, Kurapika estaba en serios y graves problemas, estaba en manos del Genei Ryodan, sus más fieros enemigos, estaba en sus garras ahora. Ese era en todos los casos un panorama esperanzador, porque en el otro extremo, quizá él ya estaba muerto…


	6. Capítulo 6

Yacía de espaldas, miró hacia arriba, casi no había luz. Sus párpados revolotearon por unos segundos hasta que fue capaz de captar un poco de visión, aunque sólo lograba enfocar en uno de sus lados. Un dolor punzante remolineaba en su cabeza, estaba cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en tanto tiempo.

-Aún eres una de mis frutas casi maduras favoritas, sería un desperdicio que te dejara por tanto tiempo en las manos equivocadas. – tarareó sus palabras mientras esperaba la oportunidad de actuar, incluso si estaba un poco demente, el pelirojo sabía que, si se aventuraba a invadir el territorio Ryodan con la mayoría de sus miembros reunidos, su misión fracasaría, seguro.

Pasó medio día o un poco más, cuando vio que el líder de las arañas estaba a punto de abandonar su guarida, junto a sus arañas, aunque no eran todas, por lo que pudo observar, Franklin y Shizuku, incluyendo a ese nuevo miembro Kalluto, fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la bodega.

El nuevo continente no tenía demasiado qué ofrecer, al menos no para Hisoka. Había embarcado la ballena para perseguir al Ryodan, o para ser cazado por ellos, no podía decirlo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que todo lo que ahí había descubierto en los pocos días de permanecer en ese lugar, era algo nuevo y atrayente.

Pero ahora era momento de recuperar a un rubio en apuros.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-no sabemos en qué lugar de todo el continente estará Kurapika, de todas maneras, no hemos venido a eso, Leorio… sabíamos las consecuencias que podíamos enfrentar antes de lanzarnos a la aventura – habló la presidenta de los zodiacos, con determinación absoluta.

-no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados- el hombre cazador de la medicina apretaba los dientes, los puños mostraban sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que se cerraban.

-yo también lamento lo que está sucediendo, pero nosotros hemos estado en aprietos, sólo dos semanas más y regresaremos. Si no logramos nuestro objetivo, todo este sacrificio será en vano- dijo el cazador Buey de doble estrella. Dudoso pero definitivo.

-entonces está decidido- habló Cheadle. -no hay más qué discutir- le dedicó a Leorio una mirada compasiva, pero era la última palabra.

Los zodiacos no podían perder el tiempo, haber ido al continente oscuro había sido más complicado de lo que pensaban, por una razón, observando el peligroso panorama de ese lugar desconocido, habían decidido regresar en dos semanas más, puesto que en la asociación de cazadores se había presentado una revuelta a falta de varios de sus mejores elementos, rebeldes y renegados habían aprovechado a hacer disturbios en su ausencia.

Era un problema que debía solucionarse, más que quedarse en el continente, después de todo, estaba siendo peligroso quedarse, muchos de las personas que habían logrado llegar y desembarcar, yacían enfermos, otros desaparecieron, algunos más enfrentaron otro tipo de desgracias indescriptibles.

El límite de los zodiacos para permanecer ahí serían dos semanas más, luego regresarían para enfrentarse a otro problema.

Leorio no pudo hacer nada esta vez, simplemente restaba esperar. Su trabajo, incluso su lealtad, su propio bien, estaba entregado a la decisión absoluta de sus superiores. No supo cómo iba a lograr estar cuerdo sabiendo que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba totalmente desaparecido. De una u otra forma le irritaba pensar que quizá ya no estaba entre ellos, después de todo sus enemigos no eran para nada piadosos. Le costó un alma concentrarse y desarrollar sus actividades. Algo que quizá podría consolarlo, era que Senritsu compartía la misma preocupación que él. Era amiga de Kurapika, una de las mejores. Ambos compartían silencios y miradas conspiratorias todo el tiempo. Esas dos semanas fueron las más largas de sus vidas.

Justo cuando casi nada relevante había sucedido, se había llegado el momento de volver. Casi tuvieron que amarrar a Leorio y amordazarlo para que pudiera embarcar la vuelta junto a los demás que quedaban. Igualmente, la siempre tranquila cazadora de música, había sido reacia a abordar, no sin uno de los suyos.

Pero aquí estaban, compartiendo un camarote, de vuelta a la realidad. Izunavi y Bashou tuvieron la tarea de consolar a estos dos personajes, no logrando gran cosa, pero al menos lo intentaron durante el viaje.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El payaso había conseguido burlar a Kalluto sin tanto problema, el chico era un principiante, después de todo. Lo mismo sucedió con Shizuku, el gigante de Franklin fue el mejor oponente en esta ocasión, pero lamentablemente Hisoka fue mejor.

Kalluto había logrado escapar con Shizuku cargando de ella, alejándose del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Ni él mismo supo por qué había decidido correr. Incluso abandonando a su prisionero.

Lo único que él sabía, era que el líder no tomaría esto de buena manera.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El payaso miraba de vez en cuando al inconsciente chico Kuruta sobre una cama improvisada que él mismo había confeccionado, a su vez se concentraba en armar sus típicas pirámides de naipes.

Habían pasado 4 días desde su hazaña de héroe. Pero el rubio no había mostrado indicios de querer despertar por completo. Si acaso había contado 7 veces en las que el rubio abría los ojos para mirar perdidamente hacia el frente, pero sin reaccionar realmente de ninguna forma, al poco tiempo volvía a la oscuridad.

Una llamada a Illumi por otro favor bien pagado y encontraron la forma de abordar un pequeño velero sacado de quién sabe dónde.

-pensé que te quedarías a cuidar a tu pequeño hermano-

-Kalluto es capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo-

-mmmh…- Hizoka gimió incrédulo.

La forma del rubio continuaba dormido, los tres hombres se encontraban en altamar, de regreso al otro lado.

-tal vez no despierte nunca, los amigos de Killu son muy extraños-

Hisoka levantó una ceja, si hablábamos sobre personas extrañas, él y por supuesto Illumi eran peor.

-Necesita tiempo, no hay problema- comentó confiado con una de sus tantas sonrisas espeluznantes. -…si muriera, su ojo escarlata sería un lindo recuerdo-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(De vuelta a la actualidad)

Este día Bashou y Senritsu habían preparado la cena. Subieron la comida a la habitación de Kurapika y comieron ahí, pensaron que sería mejor idea no exponer al rubio a tanto movimiento.

Senritsu ayudó a Kurapika a asearse en el baño. Al principio se había negado, le resultaba vergonzoso permitir que Senritsu le ayudara como si se tratase de un inútil, y también trató de evitar que lo viera desnudo, sería doblemente vergonzoso, pero finalmente con un rubor en su rostro que permaneció durante todo el baño, accedió a que la chica lo ayudase, qué más daba de todas maneras, su dignidad valía un demonio a estas alturas.

Acabando de colocarse la ropa con ayuda de la pequeña mujer, se recostó en su cama y con un “buenas noches” cariñoso de parte de ella, se quedó finalmente solo en la penumbra.

Su cabeza transmitía los acontecimientos durante el viaje a velocidad sorprendente. Sus ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó un ruido en la ventana de su habitación. Abrió su ojo bueno de golpe, pero no divisó nada, otro parpadeo y una figura alta, delgada pero musculosa estaba de pie junto a su cama, se sobresaltó y se sentó adoptando una postura defensiva.

-Dime que no me has extrañado- una voz melosa y juguetona le habló, ya sabía de quién se trataba, después de todo su espeluznante presencia se había hecho notar milisegundos antes de escucharle hablar.

-Hisoka…-

-correcto- el Rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿qué quieres?- el rubio murmuró un poco rabioso. Una intromisión así no era buen augurio.

El payaso se apresuró a cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación de Kuruta, segundos después, Senritsu tocó una vez y trató de abrir la cerradura, pero fue imposible.

-¿Kurapika?, ¿Estás bien?- su voz fue angustiosa

El payaso miró a Kurapika sutilmente de manera interrogativa.

-no te preocupes, todo está bien- Kurapika mencionó sin apartar su ojo del pelirojo , quien mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿estás seguro...?- la mujer dudaba

-de verdad, no pasa nada, está bien- tranquilizó el rubio con la voz más serena que pudo formular, aún con la vista sobre su visita indeseada.

Ambos hombres escucharon los pasos lentos y pausados de la mujer musical apartarse de la puerta, se dejaron de escuchar cada vez, alejándose.

Kurapika miró a Hisoka penetrante.

El payaso suspiró como si estuviera cediendo a alguna competencia de silencio.

-¿no me agradecerás entonces?-

-no necesito agradecerte nada, Hisoka.- el rubio siseó

-fui yo quien trajo tu trasero de regreso hasta aquí, ¿sabes?-

Kurapika lo miró incrédulo, pero con una cara bien practicada de póker.

-eso no…-

Pero el mago interrumpió.

-contraté a Illumi para que me ayudara en algunos asuntos. Y esos asuntos nos conciernen a ti y a mí aún más.-

Kurapika lo miró desconcertado, pero con un semblante de asco, o algo así.

-acabar con la araña. ¿te suena?-

“Acabar con la araña? ¿De qué se trataba esto?, ¿que el plan y motivo de Hisoka para perseguir al Ryodan no era el pelear con el líder?” Pensó.

-decidí que voy a acabar con todos ellos, ¿no te parece una buena idea?- Hisoka sacó dos cartas y tentativamente las balanceó frente a Kurapika.

La expresión del Kuruta era incomprensible, no entendía lo que Hisoka hablaba, bueno, de algún modo si, puesto que él siempre buscaba problemas y adversarios poderosos que lo entretuvieran por su propio bien, eso tenía sentido, pero ¿cuándo cambió de parecer?, al inicio sólo quería pelear con el líder, ahora quiere asesinarlos a todos.

\- me hicieron pasar un mal momento y escucha, me pareció divertido tener que cazarlos uno a uno, sería una cacería emocionante- miró a Kurapika quien se había agarrado la cabeza con una de sus manos en señal de malestar.

-sé que te gustaría compartir mi diversión, por eso vine- “Y por eso fui personalmente a sacarte de esa pocilga” pensó en tono sarcástico.

-Pakunoda, Uvogin, Koltopi y Shalnark, cuatro arañas caídas, cada vez nos faltan menos- miró lascivamente a Kurapika quien con una mueca de desagrado y dolor lo miraba fijamente.

Hisoka entrecerró los ojos y curioso se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del Kuruta aún sobre su cama.

-oye, necesitas tu ojo de vuelta…- Hisoka posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Kurapika.

Kurapika lo miró con desgano y entonces habló.

\- me causas ganas de vomitar…- el payaso sonrió como si estuviera recibiendo un cumplido

-¿qué dices? Con tu odio y mi fuerza podríamos hacer un buen equipo- acarició el rostro del rubio logrando una mirada exasperante. -debes saber que esta vez sí seremos un equipo, es decir, juntos, peleando lado a lado, diferente a lo de Yorkshin.- su mano aún estaba en el rostro del otro, satisfecho de que no lo hubieran manoteado o algo todavía. - Necesito una respuesta, Ku-ra-pi-ka.- separando juguetonamente el nombre de Kurapika en sílabas esperó mirando directamente al ojo pensativo del rubio.

\- no me agrada tu proposición en lo absoluto…-

-¿entonces un no definitivo?- Hisoka se lamió los labios, por alguna razón la mirada del pelirojo se había vuelto más aguda y distante, como si estuviese viendo algo más allá de aquel ojo que se había vuelto escarlata.

Con un suspiro largo y resignado, Kurapika asintió en silencio al payaso. Hisoka le sonrió complacido y se acercó y besó la mejilla del rubio casi con ‘dulzura’ y lentitud. Kurapika no hizo más que sorprenderse y abrir la boca para decir algo, pero antes de eso, Hisoka lo cargó estilo nupcial, obteniendo un gemido ahogado del rubio en señal de protesta.

-¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo?!-

-¿no es obvio? Tenemos que irnos para poder empezar con el pie derecho-

-¡no es necesario esto, puedo caminar solo!- siseó Kurapika y trató de bajar pero el otro apretó su agarre

-no te hagas el difícil. Además, te he manipulado en mis brazos dormido tanto tiempo, que ya te extrañaba-

Kurapika se sonrojó como remolacha lleno de ira y vergüenza ante el descaro del payaso. Entonces era cierto, Hisoka lo había sacado de las garras del Genei Ryodan en el continente oscuro, y también lo había alejado de ese lugar.

-¿cómo…?- Lo interrumpió el otro.

-te cuento todo en el camino. Y de paso te cuento cómo podemos devolverte tu querido ojo. Conozco una cirujano profesional que quizá si le pagamos y le suplicamos un poco, nos ayude- la burla de Hisoka estaba grabada en sus labios graciosos.

Después de todo, salió con Kurapika en brazos por la ventana.


	7. Capítulo 7

Leorio había llegado demasiado tarde. Kurapika se había desvanecido del lado de Bashou y Senritsu quienes lo habían acogido en su condominio.

-¿pero cómo es posible que hayas permitido que ese siniestro payaso pervertido estuviese cerca de Kurapika? – acusó Leorio a la pobre mujer

-créeme que me arrepiento ahora…-

-mejor no buscar culpables, Kurapika es el único responsable de su bienestar, saben que es un poco… impulsivo…- infirió Bashou con desgano.

Senritsu y Leorio lo miraron en acuerdo, no podían decir simplemente que no a lo más que obvio.

-supongo que estará bien- Senritsu asintió, aunque preocupada

\- ¿eh? ¿qué te hace decir eso?- Leorio consternado, igual Bashou

-él estaba tranquilo… y su tonada era en acuerdo, aunque… no del todo convencido, pero definitivamente se fue con su consentimiento junto a Hisoka- bajó la mirada ante sus propias palabras

-eso no me tranquiliza lo más mínimo, Senritsu-

-lo sé-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hisoka y el rubio acababan de despertar y casualmente se habían encontrado en el cuarto de baño, bueno, fuera del cuarto de baño.

Hisoka lo había llevado a su ¿casa?. Sinceramente Kurapika se sorprendió de que tuviera una casa, pero de todos modos ¿esperaba que el payaso pervertido viviera en la calle o en un circo?. El pensamiento de Kurapika era chistoso hasta para sí mismo, obviamente contuvo la gracia en su mente.

-también quieres orinar ¿eh?-

-algo así…-

-oh- elevó el payaso su vista al techo y habló de nuevo – bueno, entra, iré al otro-

A paso lento Kurapika entró al baño y procedió a lavarse la cara, no sin antes retirar el vendaje de su ojo, que aún protegía su herida. No había sanado del todo, y todavía sentía dolor considerable, había durado varios días con la herida expuesta que se había infectado horriblemente, dicha condición del rubio fue atendida hasta llegar de nuevo al viejo continente. Al igual que sus huesos rotos y todas sus demás heridas que fueron calmadas en el hospital en el que Leorio, Sentirsu junto a Bashou lo habían llevado.

Al llegar del continente oscuro, Hisoka había llamado a Leorio para alegrarlo al compartirle la noticia de que había rescatado a su ‘rubia preferida’, al instante el trío, amigos de Kuruta, aparecieron en el lugar indicado por Hisoka, lo encontraron sobre una banca de un parque, malherido, inconsciente y solo.

Pasó bastante tiempo para que el rubio despertara. Fue un golpe muy crudo y triste saber que Kurapika había perdido uno de sus ardientes ojos escarlata, se preguntaron sobre el infeliz que lo había hecho, pero de un modo u otro, estaban contentos y aliviados, en el mejor de los casos, de que el rubio estuviera vivito y por poco coleando.

Kurapika se retiró el vendaje en su totalidad y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño impecable y lujoso de Hisoka. Por alguna razón, se sentía tranquilo y algo extraño al verse solamente con uno de sus característicos ojos Kurutas. Sonrió por lo bajo, mientras pensaba que quizá esto era una oportunidad en un millón, de experimentar un poco de lo que se siente ser privado de uno de sus órganos, tal como pasó con sus seres amados, era inevitable pensar que posiblemente se lo merecía.

Con una pequeña y casi inaudible risa irónica, se volvió hacia el chorro de agua, humedeciendo su rostro pálido con la corriente de agua helada, se sintió bien y relajante.

Cuando se secó, miró al estante de Hisoka, vio una cantidad exorbitante de productos de higiene personal, maquillaje, toneladas de fragancias masculinas. Kurapika hizo una mueca en su rostro ¿así que este payaso era un maniaco también con la limpieza personal? Despejó sus pensamientos, miró en dirección izquierda del estante y su expresión se congeló al observar una sección de… de… de lubricantes y frascos con sustancias de usanza sexual, estaban otros artilugios y junto a ello preservativos que por su empaque parecían tan creativos y diferentes, que más que causar curiosidad por leer sus etiquetas, daba escalofríos sumergirse entre tanta variedad.

Nuevamente agitó sus pensamientos, después de todo el payaso es un pervertido ¿no?, esto es absolutamente normal.

Kurapika suspiró. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y alació un poco sus cabellos dorados, un tanto para no verse tan recién despertado. Volvió a colocar la misma venda y por fin listo, salió del baño en cuestión.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hisoka parado frente la puerta, aparentemente lo estaba esperando. El rubio decidió mejor no preguntarlo.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que el rubio apartó la mirada y dando un paso, fue detenido en seco por las manos de Hisoka sobre sus hombros. Kurapika elevó su rostro desconcertado para mirar al payaso quien lo veía con una expresión indescifrable, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, haciendo que Kuruta caminara en retroceso, entrando ambos al baño de nueva cuenta.

El pelirojo con un empuje suave pero firma lo hizo sentarse sobre la taza del baño.

-¡maldición tú…!-

-¿pensabas usar ese vendaje sucio de nuevo?-

Kurapika olvidó la maldición cualquiera que le iba a dedicar al otro cuando escuchó lo que dijo.

-eso es antihigiénico, Kurapika. ¿tus padres no te enseñaron a ser aseado contigo mismo? - casi tatareó sus palabras.

El rubio no dijo nada, apretando la mandíbula, simplemente se enfurruño en su asiento.

Hisoka acercándose a una puerta en su estante alto, sacó una bolsa con vendas nuevas y un antiséptico suave. Se lavó las manos cuidadosamente con jabón de cereza y las secó conscientemente.

Kurapika lo miraba incrédulo desde su posición, el payaso parecía casi un humano normal y funcional haciendo eso.

Hisoka notó la incredulidad de Kurapika y le dio una sonrisa en complicidad. El otro simplemente bajó la mirada y esperó.

El payaso tomó la barbilla de Kurapika elevándola un poco y posicionándolo en un ángulo más cómodo para proceder a colocarle el vendaje luego de aplicarle un poco del antiséptico elegido.

El silencio reinó entre ambos hasta que Hisoka lo miró complacido, admirando su gran trabajo.

-si no me apasionara tanto ver la desesperación en los rostros de los que van a morir, francamente podría haber sido un sensual enfermero- se elogió a sí mismo.

Kurapika casi escupe una risa burlona ante la confesión del otro, pero decidió mirarlo inexpresivamente antes de rodar sus ojos en blanco.

Se encogió de hombros y murmuró por poco un casi inaudible -gracias-

-somos socios. Es normal que haga esto- sonrió al rubio espeluznantemente, a decir verdad.

Kurapika se puso de pie para salir del baño, pero Hisoka se interpuso una vez más enfrente. Sin saber qué hacer de momento, se quedó mirando al otro en silencio pensando qué hacer.

-¿permiso?- espetó

-Kurapika… no trajiste ropa- afirmó el payaso, como si Kurapika fuera un descuidado totalmente

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad antes de hablar

-¿cómo voy a poder traer algo si simplemente me cargaste y saltaste por la ventana?-

-tuviste tiempo de reclamarme, habrías tenido tiempo suficiente de pedirme que te dejara traer tus cosas- colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla inquisitivamente.

Kurapika abrió la boca con sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar, sólo resopló, sinceramente no valía la pena mezclarse en una discusión sin sentido.

-te ves tierno con tu traje de noche, pero definitivamente se te va a caer ese pantalón si empiezas a correr o luchar con él- le sonrió inocente

Kurapika bajando su vista, se inspeccionó a sí mismo y notó que efectivamente, el pantalón de su pijama era algo holgado, era perfecto para dormir libre y fresco, pero no para salir con él por la vida.

-tendré que ir a comprar algunas cosas… -

-por supuesto- vitoreo el pelirojo

De repente se dieron cuenta ambos de que un olor delicioso a desayuno envolvió sus dos narices.

-¿supongo que si comes?-

Kurapika dirigió una mirada de cuestionamiento al otro.

-siempre he pensado que te sometes a una dieta de señoritas, no sé, eres tan delgado y menudo, Kurapika-

-para nada gracioso-

Pero realmente el payaso no quiso bromear, era realmente lo que pensaba.

-como sea, ven-

Rodeó la mano del Kuruta con sus dedos, acto seguido de un tirón de la mano del rubio exasperado para soltarse.

-deja de hacer eso-

-¿qué cosa?-

-eso… eso que haces-

-¿mmmhhh?-

Kurapika se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia adelante, luego pisó duro y se detuvo mirando con evidente vergonzosa actitud a Hisoka. Quien tomó la delantera para guiar al rubio hasta su comedor.

El almuerzo pasó rápido y sin contratiempos.

Luego Hisoka rebuscó en su armario prendas para prestarle al rubio, mínimo durante la jornada de compras a la que se avecinaban.

Se dirigieron hacia un centro comercial al salir de la amplia casa de Hisoka. Kurapika había quedado sorprendido por la elegancia y el aparentemente buen gusto de Hisoka al decorar su condominio. Después de todo era ridículo pensar que vivía en una jaula de algún circo, y siendo realistas, el payaso lucía perverso y espeluznantemente llamativo, pero otra característica de él era que simplemente si aparentaba elegancia al hablar, excepto cuando… bueno su forma de hablar era de terror, pero su porte era altivo y refinado, sí que lo era.

Ir de compras había sido muy reconfortante, es decir, luego de haber librado una guerra de sucesión, de haber sido torturado, coercido, chantajeado, mutilado entre otras cosas desagradables, comprar ropa proporcionaba algo de tranquilidad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En la asociación de cazadores Leorio junto a una muy ocupada Cheadle se encontraban organizando papeleo respecto al altercado que recientemente se había presentado ahí. Cazadores insatisfechos con el trabajo de los zodiacos habían causado alboroto, sin embargo, el rápido regreso de los cazadores que habían partido hacia el continente oscuro, resultó tan pertinente, que la situación se controló de inmediato, restaba presentar el reporte y adicionarlo al expediente de hunter. Pero primero se realizaría una reunión en la muy conocida y típica sala zodiaco.

-¿así que Kurapika volvió a desaparecer?-

-así es.-

-La rata no te ha dado más que problemas y preocupaciones, Leorio- Cheadle sonó preocupada

-él siempre es así-

\- yo podría decir que es agotador para alguien como tú- miró a Leorio por encima de su ceño fruncido y encorvado.

-es mi amigo. Tratar de persuadirlo es mi trabajo, así como esperar a ver qué hace y ser paciente, supongo-

-suena una tarea difícil desapareciendo a cada rato, ¿has llamado a su móvil?-

-desde el continente que olvidó su celular no volví a entregárselo...-

Cheadle miró confusa a Leorio.

-¡ahh! Perdón, el móvil de Hisoka, a eso te refieres verdad…- acarició su nuca apenado.

-dijiste que desapareció a manos de Hisoka-

-claro… no, no he intentado llamar-

-¿por?- Cheadle soltó los papeles esperando la respuesta de Leorio

-Senritsu confirmó que se fue por su propio pie, entonces… pienso que tiene asuntos qué arreglar con ese payaso maniático- se estremeció al enunciar al payaso

-entonces tranquilízate, Jabalí. Está bien entonces-

-supongo que tienes razón-

\- es hora- Cheadle se levantó de su silla, tomó el montón de papeles ya ordenados y caminó preparada para su reunión pendiente.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En el continente oscuro Tserriednich y los Ryodan habían mantenido un encuentro. El príncipe había ordenado encontrarlos por haberse revelado en cuanto al pacto que habían establecido en pro del último Kuruta, ambos bandos se habían disgustado por su actuar egoísta y premeditado, desafiando los acuerdos entre ellos antes planeados. Fue entonces que se encontraron para ejecutar una batalla.

Tserriednich era poderoso, se enfrentó sin temor ni vacilación a los miembros del Ryodan de una vez.

Por obvias diferencias de integrantes y por ende, múltiples habilidades, aunque con una dificultad bastante marcada, el Ryodan fue capaz de vencer al príncipe loco. Quien antes del último golpe de gracia del líder Kuroro Lucifer, en un movimiento rápido y preciso, decidió él mismo quitarse la vida. Así la victoria fue para el grupo de arañas, y de todas formas lo habría sido.

Fue desalentador darse cuenta que la vitoria también tuvo una gran pérdida, tanto Franklin como Bonolenov, Shisuku y Phinks sufrieron un deceso en ella.

Los ryodan restantes lamentaron esto, pero sin más preámbulos escoltaron al resto de ellos, a los más heridos, a una embarcación que el hijo de Zoldyck había atraído sin problemas.

Ryodan regresó. Ahora en su posesión estaban los ojos de Kuruta, antes tesoro del príncipe loco. Y junto a ellos la cabeza de un Kuruta, un niño a quien el sádico Feitan había reconocido, ya que él fue el asesino mente maestra que lo degolló.


	8. Capítulo 8

Suspiró agradecida de que el resto de los zodiacos terminaran sus discusiones sobre la utilidad del estudiante de medicina y de su amigo desaparecido, Mizaistom había defendido la utilidad de Kurapika para el zodiaco, refrescándole la memoria a sus compañeros, puntuando aspectos que el rubio había resuelto durante el viaje al otro continente, después de su discurso, nadie se atrevió a refutar sus palabras. La presidenta habló sobre el gran trabajo médico de Leorio, sobre el profesionalismo con el que trató a cada herido dentro de la nave marina, así mismo alabó la creciente potencialidad del futuro médico como hunter, eslabón clave y poderoso para el zodiaco.

La reunión finalizó, despidiéndose de Cheadle y de Mizai, y Leorio se reunió con Senritsu en un café cercano.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-tomará tiempo para que vuelvas a desarrollar tu nen. Gon, lo que necesitas practicar es permitirte ser paciente. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que tus arrebatos te han traído hasta este punto.- Killua reprendía a su amigo de cabello puntiagudo con voz seria y manteniendo en el otro una mirada gélida.

-Killua…- Gon estaba avergonzado, lo que el chico albino le dijo era totalmente verdad. Su mirada estaba clavada en sus mismos pies.

Killua suspiró. -Ahora que lo hemos aclarado, supongo que es suficiente de entrenamiento por hoy- el ojiazul masajeó sus hombros y movió sus brazos en círculos lentamente para relajar sus músculos.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Gon para ser recibidos por la algo intolerante tía Mito. Les indicó que tomaran un buen baño antes de regresar al comedor y tomar la cena. Ambos chicos ahora de 14 años hicieron lo que se les pidió, al acabar de cenar se dirigieron a la habitación de Gon, donde Killua pudo revisar su teléfono celular, contestó los mensajes que le había mandado Alluka y procedió a hablar con Gon sobre la rutina del día siguiente, ambos estaban entrenando duro, Gon por su parte estaba decidido a recuperar su nen perdido, y Killua después de haber desaparecido durante meses en un viaje por el mundo al lado de su hermano menor, estaba ahora a su lado para acompañarlo y brindarle apoyo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurapika e Hisoka habían decido rentar un automóvil para usarlo en un viaje de investigación. La razón por la que no usaron un auto de los que sorprendentemente tenía Hisoka en su garaje, fue porque estaban a punto de enredarse en una misión “discreta”, en donde desaparecer pruebas de sus pertenencias personales estaba totalmente permitido, era necesario en pocas palabras. Su actuar debía ser lo más incógnito posible.

Hisoka había desaparecido de la vista de Kurapika, entonces el rubio estaba aburrido en la habitación que el pelirojo le había designado como suya el tiempo que estuviera viviendo ahí, sumergido en sus pensamientos, comenzó a notar que sus heridas estaban cada vez en mejor estado y su estado físico debía estar más que reestablecido. Pensó que sería excelente idea permitir que la cadena de holy chain terminara de una buena vez con su recuperación. Fue en ese momento en que se decidió a hacer justamente eso, curarse a sí mismo.

Trató de invocar su nen, materializar sus cadenas en su mano, pero falló.

Con una ceja enarcada y extrañado, volvió a invocar, pero nada sucedió.

Meditabundo repasó las posibilidades del por qué estaba sucediendo esto.

Por todas las veces que intentó emanar su nen, se volvió cada una de ellas un fracaso.

Comenzó a desesperarse.

Alguien tocó a su puerta tres veces y sin esperar respuesta ni volver a tocar una cuarta, entró.

-¿puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?-

-ya lo hiciste- respondió sin emoción.

-oh. Es verdad- Hisoka tatareó. -¿qué estás haciendo?- repitió, curioso.

-mmm… trataba de usar nen-

-¿para qué?-

-quería acelerar la curación de las heridas que aún quedan, especialmente los huesos, es la parte más lenta- sopló aire contenido.

-no puedes usar nen-

-¿eh?-

-que no puedes usar nen, Kurapika-

-¿ a qué te refieres con “no puedes usar nen”?

Hisoka se llevó una mano juguetona a la barbilla y pareciendo pensativo un momento dijo. -tu habilidad nen fue robada- diciendo esto posó sus ojos serios sobre el de Kurapika.

Parecía una broma de mal gusto. El rubio quedó mirando a Hisoka sin responder.

Hisoka suspiró agraciadamente.

-Kuroro robó tu habilidad nen cuando te capturó- miró a Kurapika con ojos profundos, -me doy cuenta de que tienes algunas lagunas mentales, ¿no recuerdas esa parte?-

Kurapika abrió la boca y quedó pensando, parecía que rebuscaba dentro de él algún recuerdo sobre lo que Hisoka estaba diciendo.

-así que estaba en lo correcto, no te habías dado cuenta de esto- entrecerró los ojos, Kurapika tragó saliva y negó lentamente con la cabeza. -ya veo…-

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer sin nen?

-no te preocupes- interrumpió Hisoka, sacando a Kurapika de su ensimismamiento. -tengo un plan para compensar esa debilidad-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Así que regresaste, hermanito-

Kalluto se detuvo y simplemente asintió a la afirmación de Illumi.

-Kuroro me preguntó por ti, Illumi-

-eso pensé- con su expresión vacía como siempre, Illumi miró al niño. -sabes que realmente no me uní como tú al Genei Ryodan. Era parte de mi trabajo.-

-lo supuse cuando desapareciste de repente.-

-no es necesario regresar, ya que cumplí con ese negocio-

-no diré nada al respecto-

-conoces perfecto el negocio familiar, Kalluto, te felicito- Illumi se acercó a su hermano pequeño dándole una palmada amigable en su hombro. -¿se puede saber por qué la araña está fuera de su telaraña?-

Kalluto con su eterna seriedad e inexpresión en su pálido rostro, respondió. - una misión no requirió a todos los miembros, por lo que decidí venir a visitar a madre y padre-

-ya veo, es bueno de tu parte, estarían un poco preocupados si no lo hicieras- Illumi se llevó un dedo a su barbilla, sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Ambos se dirigieron a la misma dirección dentro de la mansión Zoldyck. Illumi continuó preguntando a Kalluto sobre lo sucedido con el grupo de sus compañeros asesinos. El niño con su seriedad habitual respondió cada una de las cuestiones que su hermano mayor le hizo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Tenemos que dirigirnos a la montaña Kukulu-

-¿la razón?-

-Un miembro del ryodan está ahí- Hisoka espetó emocionado.

-Kalluto…-

-correcto. Illumi lo mencionó cuando me comuniqué con él.-

-entonces…-

-salimos ahora mismo, no queremos que se nos escape de repente, ¿verdad, Kurapika?- el payaso sermoneó sarcásticamente al rubio.

Dicho esto, ambos se prepararon con avidez y haciendo uso del dirigible personal de Hisoka, se encaminaron hacia la montaña. Tomaría alrededor de un par de horas llegar. Con suerte podrían interceptar a Kalluto y enfrentarlo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El niño pelinegro de ojos fríos pareció sorprenderse al ver a su hermano junto al bufón de circo y al rubio Kuruta.

Con cautela se quedó mirando a las tres figuras, ahora se encontraban de pie a un metro de distancia de él.

-¿Hermano?- manteniendo su comportamiento tranquilo y sumiso de siempre, preguntó.

-Sólo quieren charlar contigo. Tienen prohibido hacerte absolutamente ningún daño- Illumi sentenció mirando a Kurapika y luego a Hisoka amenazante.

-él tiene razón, simplemente queremos hacerte unas preguntas. Por cierto, ¿dije que tenías linda cara?-

-lo hiciste una vez-

-ohhh.- Hisoka cantó.

La conversación no fue muy larga, simplemente le preguntaron sobre la localización del resto de las arañas, cosa que Kalluto no se negó a proporcionar en absoluto, después de todo no tenía idea alguna de su paradero, no había sido informado del tratado de la misión actual, y el paradero de algunos de los miembros era desconocido, así como el de él mismo por los demás. Aparentemente.

Cuando la charla se dio por terminada, Hisoka ordenó a Kurapika que se adelantara y lo esperara en el dirigible. Tuvo una pequeña conversación con Illumi, al parecer sobre el siguiente movimiento de su negocio.

-Mañana tenemos una cita con el cirujano-

-¿te refieres a lo que me contaste acerca de recuperar mi ojo?-

-exactamente, es importante este paso-

Hisoka sonrió amablemente a Kurapika y dio la orden al conductor del dirigible para regresar a casa.


	9. Capítulo 9

Abandonando el auto rentado de vuelta en la agencia de conveniencia, el rubio y el pelirojo caminaron hacía una estación de transporte y tomaron un tren bala de regreso a la residencia de Hisoka.

Al entrar por la puerta de roble, el payaso se sentó alegremente sosteniendo una pequeña caja plateada.

-en este contenedor está tu nuevo ojo-

-lo mencionaste, lo que no entiendo es cómo puede servirme-

-Illumi se encargará de llevarnos hasta el cirujano al amanecer, y ese cirujano hace muy buenos trabajos. Este ojo es perfecto para ti. Contrastará con el que tienes-

Kurapika hizo una expresión de aburrimiento, sinceramente no le importaba tener un ojo o dos, o ninguno, su ánimo daba lo mismo. Lo que le preocupaba más en estos momentos era la parte de no poder usar nen. Su cabeza daba vueltas pensando cómo podría resolver este inconveniente. Pero al parecer, su amigo de misiones estaba más que despreocupado. ¿Él mismo enfrentaría a cada una de las arañas?, y si era así, ¿para qué demonios había solicitado su presencia?, por lo que Kurapika sabía, tenerlo a su lado, sin una habilidad nen, era totalmente un desperdicio, si él fuera Hisoka, ya lo hubiera echado de su casa y de su vida.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El rubio no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por un par de sombras debajo de ellos.

-luces espeluznante-

-Buenos días, Hisoka- el rubio saludó con notable sarcasmo pensando: “¿en serio eres tú quien lo dice?”.

-lástima que no hay tiempo de probar algún bocadillo antes de irnos-

Hisoka arrastró a Kurapika tomándolo por el codo. Salieron en dirección a encontrarse con Illumi.

-llegas temprano- Habló Hisoka

Illumi estaba en un almacén abandonado esperando a Hisoka y a su nuevo colega.

El ambiente en dicho almacén se sentía abrumador, puesto que junto al inexpresivo Zoldyck se encontraba una de las arañas del Genei ryodan, Machi.

-no esperaba encontrarme con dos bastardos el día de hoy- Machi siseó inmediatamente cuando escuchó llegar a los dos hombres y hablar segundos después a uno de ellos.

-yo también te extrañé- se burló Hisoka.

-¿de qué demonios se trata todo esto?- La araña hembra se dirigió a Illumi y le cuestionó fríamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperó impaciente la respuesta del otro.

-esto es sencillo, pagué por adelantado tus servicios, y esto es lo que está sucediendo- Illumi respondió con su cara de póker y una voz algo infantil.

\- sé que recibí tu pago, pero no estoy dispuesta a trabajar en alguno de estos dos bastardos si eso es lo que pretendes-

-¿no son los negocios justamente eso? ¿negocios?- el Zoldyck preguntó con ironía mientras tocaba su barbilla y su mirada se clavó en la chica.

-A no ser que pretendas enfrentarte a mí junto con Illumi, yo también tengo negocios con él- aunque su voz tenía tono burlesco, amenazó Hisoka a la mujer – una de mis peticiones es atacarte si no accedes a realizar el trabajo que se te ha solicitado, Illumi es un asesino profesional y yo asesino por gusto, ambos tenemos mucha preparación en esto, como sabes- Hisoka vitoreó en cada una de sus palabras.

-bastardos…- hizo Machi una pausa antes de continuar - ¿cuál es el mandito trabajo que necesitan? - la araña hembra lo sabía, si decidía enfrentarse a estos dos payasos en este momento, lo más probable es que perdería. Si Hisoka ya era un peligro solo, sumarle la frivolidad de ese tal Illumi Zoldyck… simplemente el resultado estaba dicho. No era la ocasión para darse el lujo de morir, no cuando ciertamente puede tener mas delante la oportunidad de emboscar junto con sus demás aliados al payaso y a ese ex usuario de la cadena ahora inútil. Machi sabía que el Kuruta ya no podía utilizar nen, pues su habilidad de cadenas le pertenecía ahora a su Danchou. Ciertamente la única piedra en el zapato para la tropa fantasma era ese payaso engreído y pervertido.

Kurapika se había quedado callado todo este tiempo. En su estado actual, era más que indefenso frente a la furia de la Araña, la locura de Illumi y la perversión de Hisoka.

-buena chica- felicitó Hisoka.

Illumi simplemente se retiró hacia un lado del almacén y se sentó sobre unas cajas de madera que ahí había para esperar.

Hisoka jaló a Kurapika del brazo, colocándolo frente a Machi.

Le extendió a la araña la caja plateada que el día anterior él junto a su compañero rubio habían hurtado de un banco de seguridad y resguardo de órganos, negocio de mafiosos y científicos experimentales, traficantes de especímenes humanos y animales exóticos o extraños.

Machi recibió el recipiente y resoplando lo colocó en una superficie plana sobre unos escombros, resignada abrió la tapa, era un ojo con iris amarillento, casi parecía brillar dorado, rodeado sutilmente de unas manchas humo color negras.

Kurapika jamás había presenciado las habilidades de esta mujer, cosa que Hisoka conocía a la perfección, ya que estaba más que confiado en que esta idea del ojo funcionaría.

-retira las vendas- Kurapika accedió sin decir nada a la indicación, luego le tendió con una mano estirada a Hisoka las vendas, el otro las tomó

Machi evaluó al rubio y dirigiendo una mirada a Hisoka habló.

-esto está un tanto cicatrizado- con un rodar de ojos en blanco continuó hablando, -si lo hago yo, seguro me llamará la atención cortarle la cabeza- con sarcasmo, pero con frialdad pronunciada musitó la mujer.

Hisoka supo de inmediato qué es lo que la mujer requería. Se acercó a Kurapika y con una mueca que parecía decir “lo siento, debo hacerlo”, clavó sus uñas en la todavía herida del ojo del rubio.

Kurapika fue tomado por sorpresa, por lo que gimió ante la acción repentina del payaso. Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás para detener lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Hisoka lo abrazó con su mano libre por la cintura, impidiendo que se alejase.

-no iré tan lejos, simplemente necesita haber una herida más fresca para que Machi pueda trabajar en mejores condiciones-

Kurapika no entendió un demonio, pero con obvia resignación decidió cooperar.

El rostro de Kurapika sangraba profusamente, aún así, la mujer no se inmutó para nada, y acercándose, a la vez que tomaba el ojo dispuesto, comenzó a hilar a una velocidad impresionante con su habilidad nen. En cierto momento, creyó ver a la mujer entrecerrar los ojos, como si algo sospechoso estuviera sucediendo. Pero la expresión de la mujer volvió a la “normalidad”, en cuestión de segundos regresó a ser simplemente fría y gélida.

Al poco tiempo, Machi pareció terminar con su operación, y cruzándose de brazos le indicó al rubio que cerrara los ojos y los abriera varias veces consecutivas. Con cada parpadeo, Kurapika recobraba la visión.

Hisoka lucía excitado y claramente complacido con la escena que se desarrollaba en sus narices.

Machi de repente rompió el silencio que se había creado en el almacén y anunció que había terminado su “negocio”, era hora de retirarse.

Por un momento la mujer consideró asesinar al menos a uno de ellos. El rubio parecía ser el blanco más factible para la ocasión. Reprimiendo sus pensamientos y ese impulso asesino, desapareció del lugar, no sin antes murmurar un “malditos bastardos” antes de marcharse.

Siendo honesto, Kurapika estaba impresionado con la habilidad de la araña. Cuando la mujer desapareció, el rubio se sorprendió de su propia reacción, de hecho, cuando vio a la araña inmediatamente cuando llegaron, no sintió nada, ni rabia, ni odio, ni temor, simplemente estuvo en un almacén junto a uno de sus enemigos, permitiendo que trabajase en su ojo, y nada más que eso.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Killua había llamado a la mansión Zoldyck con la intención de preguntarle a su padre algunas curiosidades sobre nen, ya que recordaba que le había contado sobre un usuario de nen que había perdido dicha habilidad en su juventud, ese dato era interesante, puesto que era la situación similar a la de Gon, la persona de la cual su padre le había platicado, había logrado recuperar nen por sí mismo. Era curioso cómo pudo olvidar este dato, ya que podría ser clave para poder ayudar a Gon aún más. Para su mala suerte, su padre se encontraba trabajando, por lo que su hermano Milluki había tomado el control de la llamada luego que el mayordomo canalizó la línea a otra.

Para sorpresa de Killua, su hermano lo había molestado como era costumbre y le había mencionado lo que sucedió el otro día en la casona.

Cuando Killua colgó, Gon lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿qué supiste?- preguntó con sus ojos fijos en el albino.

-mi padre no estaba en casa, pero…- Killua tomó aire después de su pausa. -Milluki me dijo que Kurapika e Hisoka estuvieron en la montaña Kukuroo.

-¿eeeeehhh?- Gon preguntó sorprendido -¿Qué harían Hisoka y Kurapika en tu casa?-

-es obvio , Gon-

Gon miró a su amigo con una interrogante casi dibujada en su frente.

Killua suspiró, tenía que tenerle paciencia.

-Kurapika e Hisoka seguramente continúan detrás del Genei Ryodan- obtuvo de Gon como respuesta un ruidoso y tierno “¡¡¡AHHH!!!” lo que le hacía pensar que comenzaba a comprender la situación.

-¿y qué querían?-

Killua casi se cae hacia atrás, pero en vez de eso, dio a su amigo un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿A qué viene ese golpe , Killua?!- Gon lo miraba con ojos de perrito regañado.

-me dieron ganas de hacerlo…-

-eres malo, Killua- chilló Gon.

El chico del cabello blanco sonrió con los ojos cerrados ante la reacción de Gon.

-Kalluto forma parte del Ryodan, Gon. Lo más probable es que lo hayan cuestionado sobre el paradero de su líder y los otros- colocó una mano en su barbilla, -después de todo, creo que Kalluto debería ser más cauteloso. Es una tontería que permita que todo el mundo conozca su paradero. –

Parecía que Killua hablaba con él mismo, un Gon dubitativo lo miraba con curiosidad.

-como sea. Entraron ahí gracias a Illumi. Por lo que Milluki me contó, Illumi prohibió a Kurapika y a Hisoka atacarlo… por lo que sé, Kurapika no tendría razones para perseguir a mi hermano, ya que no formaba parte de la araña cuando sucedió la masacre de su tribu.-

-si- Gon asintió ya con seriedad.

\- También creo que Hisoka no tendría deseo alguno de asesinar a mi hermano, tú y yo sabemos que no figura entre sus prospectos de entretenimiento-

Aún con sus conclusiones, Killua se sentía consternado.

-Entonces simplemente querían preguntarle dónde estaban los demás miembros de las arañas para encontrarse con ellos más fácilmente- concluyó el niño de cabello azabache.

-probablemente- murmuró Killua. Miró a Gon a los ojos luego de eso. -no es que me preocupe por Illumi o por Kalluto en realidad, pero tengo un presentimiento extraño de todo esto. -

-¿qué presentimiento tienes, Killua?- Gon preguntó lo más serio que podía estar.

Killua miró a su compañero con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y simplemente procedió a molestarlo atacándolo con unas almohadas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurapika miraba sus manos, la habilidad de la mujer era efectiva, sus dos ojos ahora disponibles para ver, a la mitad de sus pensamientos, sin previo aviso sintió unas manos frías posándose suavemente en cada una de sus mejillas luego obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

Se encontró con los ojos contemplativos de Hisoka, se preguntó qué estaría pensando el payaso. Antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta, sintió algo presionando sus labios.

¡Era ese tonto payaso de Hisoka y lo estaba besando!


	10. Capítulo 10

Kurapika bruscamente se quitó a Hisoka de encima, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camisa, furioso le reclamaba al otro.

-¡esto es asqueroso! –

Hisoka con sus dedos rozando sus labios, reía ligeramente complacido.

Observó la cara de Kurapika enojada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba roja, ya sea por enojo o por vergüenza, ¿quién podría decirlo?

Hisoka se encogió de hombros e ignorando repentinamente al rubio furioso, miró en dirección a Illumi.

El Zoldyck estaba mirando a los otros dos sin expresión alguna, su rostro no se puede leer.

-mhhh, Hisoka, eres impredecible- Illumi caminaba en dirección a Hisoka a paso lento.

El pelirojo avanzó también para encontrarse con Illumi.

-negocio cerrado- sonrió

Illumi asintió brevemente, su mirada negra.

-entonces nos vemos después-

El Zoldyck miró a Kurapika sin expresión y se encaminó a la salida del almacén.

Kurapika continuaba furioso e indignado con Hisoka.

-¿qué sucede?- Hisoka miró a Illumi hasta que su espalda desapareció a la distancia. Luego se giró para mirar al rubio y preguntarle.

-no juegues conmigo, Hisoka. Te lo advierto-

-no entiendo tu enojo, Kurapika- dijo el Pelirojo con labia.

-si vuelves a hacer algo como eso te voy a romper la boca-

-¿Kurapika, cuántas personas has besado?-

-bastardo… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? -

-estuviste tan rígido- Hisoka estaba jugando

-por supuesto que lo estuve, ¿qué te hace pensar que querría besarte? -

-pensé que nos estábamos llevando de maravilla- se burló el pelirojo y caminó para salir de ahí.

Kurapika miró hacia atrás, vio la caja donde había estado su ahora nuevo ojo, luego suspiró y siguió a su socio.

Parecía que estaba despertando de un sueño extraño. Un día había perdido uno de sus ojos escarlata y su cuenca había quedado vacía, tal como les sucedió a sus camaradas. Al otro día, recuperó su ojo, cosa que jamás contempló. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. ¿A quién había pertenecido? No lo supo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gon había llamado a Leorio para preguntarle sobre Kurapika, simplemente confirmaron que efectivamente estaba con Hisoka, más o menos desaparecido, por lo que sabían ahora, había sido visto en la casa de Killua.

Leorio no pudo evitar preocuparse por Kurapika. Por un lado, estaba con el payaso terrorífico, aunque voluntariamente. Por otro lado, estaba detrás de la compañía fantasma, como de costumbre, pero haberse arriesgado a viajar hasta la montaña Kukuroo, con su actual condición todavía convaleciente, a Leorio le parecía descuidado y absurdo de parte de su amigo. Aunque sabía que cuando se trataba de las arañas Kurapika solía ser irracional, no dejaba de sorprenderse.

-Kurapika desapareció con Hisoka, luego apareció en la mansión- Recapituló Gon.

-concluyo que Kurapika estableció otro cuerdo con Hisoka-

-eso debe ser-

El Zoldyck refunfuñó.

-nosotros debemos continuar entrenando, Gon. Tu nen es necesario. - a Killua siempre le preocupó la seguridad de Gon. Y por lo arrebatado que era su amigo, le urgía que recuperara su nen para que tuviera la fuerza suficiente, en caso de necesitarla en un futuro.

Por alguna razón que el chico albino no lograba descifrar, se convencía cada vez más, de que debía apresurar lo más posible el avance de Gon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El rubio e Hisoka se habían retirado a dormir, después de todo el día había estado movido, y ambos agradecieron el descanso.

Kurapika recordó la sensación de los labios de Hisoka contra los suyos y un escalofrío recorrió su columna, se estremeció y luchó por apartar ese recuerdo.

Lo recordaba aún cada vez más siniestro de lo que realmente fue.

Esa noche, Kurapika tuvo pesadillas. Otra vez su clan muerto, Uvo, Pakunoda, esta noche se le unieron las personas que había asesinado a su paso al momento de la recolección de los ojos escarlata.

Despertó varias veces agitado y odiando esos sueños como nada en la vida, justo cuando deseaba descansar tranquilamente, esos sueños se hacían presentes.

Optó por ponerse de pie y prepararse un té. Lo más silencioso que pudo, sacó los utensilios necesarios para preparar su bebida. En la cocina, mientras esperaba que la mezcla de hierbas se infusionara, Kurapika miraba su reflejo desde un espejo que se encontraba en la sala contigua a la puerta de donde estaba.

Se sintió como si no fuera él al mirarse, antes sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo, pero ahora uno de ellos era amarillento con un matiz negruzco extraño. Sinceramente pensándolo bien, parecía un ojo como de gato.

A Kurapika jamás le interesó en exceso su apariencia, después de todo sabía con exactitud que no era feo, pero tampoco se consideraba guapo. Su autoconcepto estaba situado en que era un sujeto normal con una única característica peculiar “ojos escarlata”. Eso lo diferenciaba del resto de hombres, y nada más.

Cuando revisó su té, para comprobar que efectivamente ya estaba listo, escuchó pasos en su espalda.

-¿sin sueño?-

-tengo sueño, pero no podía dormir…- murmuró el rubio mientras daba un trago a su taza de té.

-¿té?, no es lo suficientemente bueno para conciliar el sueño- Hisoka se sentó en la barra de la cocina, colocó sus codos sobre ella, y acunando su barbilla entre sus manos enlazadas, miró expectante al Kuruta.

Kurapika continuaba sorbiendo su té, ignorando la presencia de Hisoka lo mejor que podía.

Aunque debía admitir que tener compañía, pese a ser Hisoka, era mucho mejor que estar a solas, después de haber luchado contra desvanecer todos esos sueños que le hostigaban, la presencia de alguien más resultó confortante.

Cuando estaba por terminar el contenido de su taza. Hisoka se puso de pie y formando una mueca que fue difícil de leer para Kurapika, se acercó a él.

-¿qué?- preguntó a la defensiva.

Hisoka parpadeó y detuvo su avance. -creí ver… - se calló -olvídalo, es mi imaginación-

Kurapika ladeó la cabeza preguntándose qué rayos había sido esa reacción.

Decidió ignorar lo sucedido y abriendo el grifo de agua del fregadero, se concentró en dejar limpia la taza que había utilizado.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la llave, unas manos, que sabía conscientemente de quién eran, lo rodearon desde atrás, colocándose sobre su estómago, sintió que se apretaron un poco ahí, sobre su ombligo.

Evidentemente desacostumbrado a que nadie jamás lo hubiera rodeado de esa forma, sintió un escalofrío extraño en su cuello, este se extendió hasta su espalda baja y luego por sus costillas, como una ola electrizante.

Se retorció para zafarse de los brazos del pelirojo, pero el otro lo giró para quedar frente a frente. En ese momento Kurapika sintió un leve mareo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con eso lograra que esta sensación desapareciera, los volvió a abrir.

Hisoka lo miraba extrañamente.

Kurapika sentía que algo hablaba en su cabeza, parpadeando varias veces, para dejar de hacerlo y fijar nuevamente su vista en el otro hombre.

Momento siguiente. Sus ojos se cerraron y se acercó a Hisoka con urgencia, depositando un beso en aquellos labios húmedos y suaves.

El pelirojo claramente se sorprendió, pero correspondió el beso.

Mientras el chorro de agua corría en el lavatrastes y el ruido constante de agua cayendo invadía la silenciosa habitación de cocina, la boca de Hisoka recorría la de su compañero.

Después de unos cuantos besos torpes y atropellados. Se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿quieres ir a mi habitación?- Hisoka preguntó con seguridad.

Kurapika lo examinó con ojos evaluativos, después de girarse para cerrar la llave. Tomó a al pelirojo de la mano y lo guio hasta la habitación.

Hisoka estaba sorprendido con las acciones de Kurapika, pero se dejó guiar hasta su propia habitación.

El rubio al cruzar la puerta volvió a atrapar la boca de Hisoka jalándolo hacia abajo por el cuello de su camiseta sin mangas.

Kurapika acarició los brazos expuestos de su compañero, mientras Hisoka trataba de levantarle la camisa y despojarlo de ella.

El rubio levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea a Hisoka. Ante esto, el otro le dirigió una mirada interrogante, ¿en verdad el rubio le estaba permitiendo hacer esto?

Luego de que le dijo que su beso era asqueroso, Hisoka pensó que el chico estaría a la defensiva con él de por vida. Pero su actitud justo ahora era otra.

Claramente Hisoka estaba disfrutando de tal oportunidad, aunque era inevitable sorprenderse. Por la expresión de Kurapika, estaba claramente convencido de que él también estaba más que dispuesto.

Continuaron besándose por unos minutos de pie, hasta que Kurapika empujó a Hisoka, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de espaldas en la cama.

Kurapika se colocó encima del pelirojo sin romper con el beso.

Cuando la necesidad de explorar más esa boca se volvió inevitable, Hisoka aprovechó repentinamente una oportunidad para introducir su lengua a la cavidad del rubio.

Kurapika al sentir la intrusión, dejó escapar un gemido que prendió más a su acompañante.

Las manos de Hisoka recorrían al cuerpo sobre él, Kurapika simplemente mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Hisoka, masajeando de vez en cuando con suavidad e inexperiencia.

Hisoka estaba divertido con las acciones de Kurapika, indudablemente el rubio no había hecho esto antes, ¿cuántos años tenía?, cuando lo conoció eran 17, ahora debían ser 19, cerca ya de los 20. En su mente se divirtió un poco, ya que los chicos a esa edad, mayormente ya estaban más que corridos en el plano sexual. O como mínimo, ya habían tenido mínimo unas cuantas experiencias.

Pero eso no importaba, de hecho, le agradaba que Kurapika demostrara poca destreza. Le resultaba tierno. Comúnmente las personas con las que solía tener intimidad, tenían larga experiencia, eso era emocionante, ya que un experto logra cosas grandiosas en la cama, pero como amante de las “frutas inmaduras”, tener ahora a una en sus manos, le resultaba más que excitante.

Continuaron besándose, Hisoka había alternado los besos de los labios del rubio hacía su cuello, también hacia su oreja derecha, su clavícula, incluso había lamido su pecho y sus hombros. También jugueteó con los pezones del menor, con su lengua y labios, lamiendo y succionando. Los gemidos de Kurapika eran tímidos y era tan gracioso que tratara con toda su voluntad el reprimirlos todo el tiempo.

Hisoka estaba distraídamente inmerso en esta interacción. Aunque le habría gustado que Kurapika mostrara más desinhibición. Pero volvía a repetirse en la cabeza que definitivamente era lindo este muchacho.

Hisoka estaba anhelando continuar, quería sentir más y probar más esa blanca piel. Sus manos viajaron hasta el trasero de Kurapika, luego acarició sus piernas, trató de dirigirse hacia la orilla del pantalón del rubio para comenzar a bajarlo, pero cuando intentó jalar para quitárselo, las manos de su compañero se lo impidieron.

-¿te vas a arrepentir a estas alturas?- la voz de Hisoka era suave.

Kurapika hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Hisoka. El pelirojo alzó sus hombros en señal de derrota y se enderezó como pudo, situando con sus fuertes brazos a Kurapika sobre él. Hisoka se sentó y colocó a horcajadas al Kuruta sobré su regazo.

Con un notable rubor en su rostro, Kurapika miró a Hisoka con los ojos muy abiertos, como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

Hisoka acarició la mejilla del rubio y entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. 

Kurapika abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Miró hacía arriba como tratando de esconderse y evadir su fallido intento para hablar.

Hisoka rió entre dientes e invitó a Kurapika a acostarse junto a él.

El rubio dudó unos segundos mirando la almohada que Hisoka había palmeado sutilmente en señal de su invitación.

Finalmente decidió desplomarse al lado de Hisoka, dándole la espalda jaló las cobijas y se posicionó para dormir.

Hisoka hizo lo mismo, se cobijó y de espaldas a Kurapika, pronto se quedó dormido.

Quién sabe quién se habrá dormido primero. Así la noche terminó.


	11. Capítulo 11

Kurapika e Hisoka planean encargarse de los miembros del ryodan, Hisoka avisa a Kurapika que irán por el primero de ellos.

-¿cuál se supone que es el plan? -

-iremos por el miembro más débil. Como no puedes usar nen, yo me encargaré de él... de todas maneras supongo que no querrás hacerlo tú mismo-

Kurapika mira extrañado a Hisoka, cuando la comprensión llega hasta él.

-¿estás hablando del hermano de Killua?- Kurapika reclama 

-acertaste-

-espera... Hisoka...-

-¿tenes preferencia por una de las arañas?¿eso es?-

-él no era miembro de las arañas cuando atacaron a los kuruta...- Kurapika suena apagado, piensa en su amigo Zoldyck, ¿podrá aceptar que uno de sus hermanos sea asesinado por Hisoka y que Kurapika forme parte de todo esto?

\- esas son tus prioridades, mientras tanto yo tengo otras, mi querido Kurapika- Hisoka mira a Kurapika por un instante para al otro ponerse en movimiento - si no aceptas esto, no importa, entonces supongo que volveremos a trabajar separados- realiza una pausa y mira con los ojos entrecerrados alzando una ceja - pero tú tienes una seria desventaja, así que tú decides-

-no importa...-

-así se habla. No perdamos tiempo-

Kurapika sigue a Hisoka. Aunque a pesar de todo tiene una lucha interna por lo que acaba de aceptar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Las arañas están reunidas, después del enfrentamiento con el príncipe de Kakin, permanecieron separadas, es momento en que todavía continúan de luto por los miembros caídos, pero gracias a Kalluto han recibido noticias de que Hisoka junto al bastardo de la cadena están pisándoles los talones.

Deben tener un plan para no ser tomados desprevenidos, Hisoka es un rival que no puede tomarse a la ligera. Por otro lado, saben que el tipo de la cadena puede no causarles problemas si estuviera solo, ya que carece de su habilidad nen, este es un punto a favor que al lider de las arañas le complace recordar.

El problema es que no tienen idea de dónde podrían encontrar a esos dos oponentes, un punto a favor es que saben que están coludidos y si encuentran a uno, el otro definitivamente estará ahí.

Una parte del plan de Kuroro es averiguar la ubicación del cazador de listas negras revisando el sitio hunter por si ha utilizado su licencia de cazador, pero hasta el momento no ha habido noticias en ese aspecto, otra idea es localizarlo gracias a información que Kalluto pudiera extraer de su hermano, quien obviamente es amigo del bastardo, sin embargo, Kalluto no suele ser apegado al albino, por lo que no ha habido avance en ello.

De una u otra forma Kuroro ha pedido a Kalluto que haga todo lo posible por obtener información. Kalluto lo ha obedecido y en este momento se encuentra en camino a encontrarse con Killua.

Después de un tiempo de andar cautelosamente, Kalluto observa a Killua junto a su amigo, el pelinegro de ropa verde.

Kalluto se encarga de que parezca casualidad el encontrarse, aunque Killua no se traga esto tan fácilmente.

Tienen un pequeño encuentro y Killua es paciente y se da el tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que su hermano trata de obtener de ellos.

Kalluto le dice a Killua que hace poco tiempo vio a uno de sus amigos en la mansión Zoldyck y que estaba acompañado del payaso, amigo de su hermano mayor Illumi.

Tanto Gon como Killua se sorprenden de que Kurapika realmente esté al lado de Hisoka, ya que Leorio les había mencionado algo de eso, pero no lo estaban creyendo del todo.

-¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguirnos?- Killua regaña poniendo los ojos en blanco

Kalluto no responde, simplemente se encoge de hombros

-ya te lo dije, no sabemos absolutamente nada del paradero de Hisoka, y aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos. ¿nos tomas por idiotas?-

-nunca dije eso...-

\- no importa, de todas maneras es la única verdad, no sabemos nada de Kurapika e Hisoka y realmente no nos interesa mucho- Killua posa sus brazos detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente cuando finaliza su discurso

-¿ de verdad eres una araña?- pregunta Gon confuso rascándose la cabeza

Kalluto asiente con la mirada.

-oww... no entiendo por qué te uniste a ellos, pero si eres hermano de Killua, también puedes ser mi amigo-

-Gon, Kalluto no busca ser amigo de nadie- 

-¿no?-

-claro que no, Gon. Él sólo está aquí para obtener información, su líder lo mandó a espiarnos. Lamentablemente no conseguirá nada- le hace una mueca repleta de burla a Kalluto, quien simplemente lo mira 

Gon suspira -pues se ve muy tranquilo y no parece peligroso-

-realmente no lo es, si lo comparas conmigo, yo soy mucho mejor usuario de nen que él- Killua dice triunfante.

-¡de verdad!- Gon se emociona mientras mira y se exalta de felicidad al dirigirse a su amigo

\- si, es verdad-

Killua se detiene y mira a Kalluto.

-De verdad, ya no nos sigas, detente-

Kalluto mira a Killua y apartando sus ojos deja de caminar.

Killua avanza y arrastra a Gon con él. Gon antes de ser llevado más lejos se despide con alegría del hermano de su amigo.

Cuando Gon y Killua están a punto de retirarse, Killua es testigo de una energía siniestra que se acerca hasta ellos , cada vez ese instinto asesino es más fuerte.

Kalluto igual parece inquieto.

Killua ha descubierto a quién pertenece ese penetrante instinto asesino.

-Hisoka está cerca...- Killua informa a Gon. El pelinegro no ha recuperado su nen, por lo que Killua se muestra impaciente y comienza a trazar un plan en sus adentros. 

También piensa que Kurapika debe estar con Hisoka, o al menos eso es lo que imagina, pero no siente el nen de su amigo. Por lo que duda de sus conjeturas.

Kalluto está totalmente alerta, sabe que Hisoka no estaría cerca si él tampoco lo estuviera. Las arañas son el objetivo, por lo que él sabe que no será la excepción.

-Ya casi está aquí-

Realmente Killua quisiera decir que no le importa lo que le pudiera suceder a su hermano, pero de repente demuestra lo contrario. Tomando a Gon de la mano, se dispone a correr.

-Kalluto... ven con nosotros-

Kalluto asiente y comienza a correr detrás de Gon y su hermano.

Killua piensa utilizar la velocidad Dios para apartarse, pero sabe que Kalluto no podrá igualar su velocidad y no puede dejarlo atrás.

Ambos hermanos Zoldyck notan que la energía asesina se está moviendo mucho más rápido también.

Alejándose de las calles del condado donde se encuentran, entran a un área restringida por naturalistas investigadores, es una reserva natural que se encuentra casi a las afueras del sitio.

Killua frena, de pronto como lo había previsto, el usuario de nen con aura asesina los ha alcanzado.

-¡Hisoka!- exclama Gon 

-Valla, valla... miren quiénes están aquí- Hisoka se lame los labios, mirando a Gon saluda despreocupadamente como es su costumbre-hola, Gon y... compañia- 

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Hisoka?- pregunta Gon con su tono sincero y sin ocultación

-estoy aplastando arañas en mi camino, pequeño Gon- Hisoka tiene una expresión delirante

Tanto Gon como Killua jamás dejan de estremecerse ante las reacciones del payaso pervertido.

-oh...- Gon simplemente dice

-Aquí no hay nada para ti, Hisoka- amenaza Killua anteponiéndose entre su hermano y el payaso

-¿mmm, qué sucede? pensé que no querías a tu familia- Hisoka parece falsamente sorprendido

-no dije nada sobre eso, pero como estaba diciendo, Hisoka, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí. ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con Illumi en algo?-

Pregunta Killua

Hisoka piensa por un momento y responde.

-no que yo recuerde, creo que ya se me olvidó qué clase de advertencias me hizo Illumi- sonríe a Killua y luego a Kalluto -así que si me disculpas...-

Hisoka comienza a atacar a Killua y a Kalluto al mismo tiempo, ambos hermanos logran evadir las cartas del payaso.

Dan un salto quedando lado a lado mientras adoptan una posición de defensa.

Killua muestra su electricidad en sus manos, mientras su hermano asoma su abanico.

-esto va a ser divertido-

Cuando Hisoka estaba preparándose para saltar de nueva cuenta sobre los hermanos Zoldyck, una voz a lo lejos distrae la atención de los presentes.

-¡Hisoka!-

Kurapika está corriendo en dirección hacia donde están todos.

Se sorprende al encontrarse a sus amigos, pues no lo esperaba en lo más mínimo, se supone ellos estaban tras Kalluto.

-¿Gon, Killua?- sus ojos se abren en sorpresa

-¡Kurapika!- Gon dice alegremente y corre hacia el rubio sin pensar 

-Gon...- Killua advierte al pelinegro, pero el otro no lo escucha

-Kurapika, eres tú, ¿cómo estás?, escuchamos que estabas con Hisoka, pero... no podía creerlo todavía-

-Gon... ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- Kurapika pregunta a un Gon emocionado pero al mismo tiempo consternado

-¿estás detrás del hermano de Killua, realmente es así?- Gon interroga con preocupación

-yo... no...- Kurapika murmura y mira a Hisoka

Hisoka bosteza audiblemente e interfiere con voz cantora -Kurapika se opone a exterminar a este niño, pero yo no tengo limitación en acabar con todos los que se hacen llamar arañas...- saborea una de sus cartas mirando a Kalluto amenazantemente

Kurapika se acerca a Hisoka y lo toma por el brazo -Hisoka... podemos dejarlo a él, no creo que sea peligroso de todos modos...- Kurapika duda de lo que le dice al payaso

Hisoka mira a Kurapika curiosamente, y mira cómo las manos de rubio lo sostienen del brazo con tanta confianza 

\- ¿y qué voy a obtener de todo esto?- Hisoka mira tentativamente a Kurapika mientras recuerda la otra noche en su habitación.

-no entiendo...- Kurapika duda

-mmmm... supongo que nada...- Hisoka hace que Kurapika lo suelte apartándolo brúscamente de su lado

Killua vuelve a enfrentar a Hisoka

-aléjate , Hisoka, no volveré a repetir la advertencia...- los ojos de Killua están ensombrecidos por su flequillo

A Kurapika le preocupan sus amigos. Hace tanto tiempo que no los veía y que justamente no los contactaba para no ponerlos en riesgos o para que ellos no permanecieran insistentes de ayudarlo con sus asuntos personales.

Verlos en una situación como ésta no estaba para nada contemplada en sus planes.

Parece que Hisoka no abandonará la idea de eliminar a todas las arañas incluído el Zoldyck.

Killua luce demasiado amenazante, Kalluto no ha abandonado su posición de alerta. Gon está preocupado por todos excepto por Hisoka. 

Killua sabe que sólo Kalluto y él pueden pelear contra Hisoka, no está seguro de si Kurapika podría ayudarlos , si es que está de acuerdo con Hisoka , será inútil, aunque a pesar de que no lo estuviera, está quedando más que claro que Hisoka no cambiará su objetivo.

Cuando Hisoka estaba a casi nada de atacar, una espada lo intercepta, seguido de una sombrilla roja.

En la escena han aparecido Feitan y Nobunaga.

Kurapika sisea al ver a los miembros de las arañas que acaban de hacer su aparición. Mientras Hisoka parece emocionado al tener otros dos oponentes.

-Venimos por ti, Kalluto- anuncia Nobunaga al chico

-no pretendemos dar un espectáculo, lamentablemente...- escupe Feitan desilusionado...

-están en desventaja, somos tres contra un payaso engreído-

Hisoka simplemente se ríe ante las pobres advertencias de las arañas.

Kurapika mira a Feitan y a Nobunaga con ojos asesinos.

-pero qué tenemos aquí... el bastardo de la cadena... pero espera, tiene sus dos ojos, ¿cómo es posible?- Nobunaga replica disgustado

-¿no te lo dijo Machi? ella lo hizo... - Hisoka se alza de hombros y continúa burlándose -incluso los miembros del genei ryodan se guardan pequeños secretos entre ellos ¿eh?- 

-no puedes estar hablando en serio, ella no podría hacer algo así, especialmente no con ese bastardo de la cadena... no espera, ese bastardo que usaba cadenas, me olvidaba que ahora le pertenecen al Danchou- Feitan expone su opinión

Killua y Gon no pueden creer lo que la araña acaba de decir, entonces Kurapika al igual que Freecks no es capaz de usar nen. 

Las supocisiones de Killua de que podrían haber contado con las habilidades de Kurapika para un enfrentamiento han sido derrocadas. Ahora Killua se preocupa otro tanto, si la batalla se desata, y las arañas deciden no simplemente desaparecer con Kalluto, es seguro de que perderán ante la desventaja...

En el peor de los casos, huír es lo único que queda... al demonio con Hisoka y últimadamente también con Kurapika, Kalluto ya tiene apoyo. La prioridad de Killua ahora es Gon.

-se ven tan lindos juntos... bola de fracasados- Nobunaga suelta una carcajada escandalosa

Feitan se acerca a Kalluto y le dice algo que nadie con excepción de la menor de las arañas escucha. 

-Realmente me gustaría acabar con Hisoka y el bastardo de la cadena... corrección, con el bastardo que usaba la cadena...quiero decapitarlo y quedarme con su cabeza, tal cual como lo hicimos con la cabeza de Kuruta que acabamos de recuperar...- Feitan dice mientras se dirige a Kurapika especialmente

El ojo escarlata de Kurapika se ha encendido de un rojo intenso. 

-¿de... c-cuál cabeza... kuruta estás hablando...?- 

Kurapika trata de hablar, pero las palabras salen entrecortadas de su garganta, no quiere creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

Nobunaga explica cínicamente - robamos unos ojos escarlata de un príncipe mediocre hace poco... y el muy ambicioso tenía en su poder esa cabeza Kuruta que nosotros extraímos de ese patético clan cuando los exterminamos-

Kurapika comienza a perder el control de sus emociones al recordar la cabeza de su mejor amigo, Pairo, las imágenes del momento en que Tserriednich se la mostró vuelven a su memoria. Gon y Killua miran a su amigo con ojos de preocupación. Las arañas se sienten divertidas ante la reacción.

Hisoka observa a Kurapika detenidamente, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Kurapika ha comenzado a hiperventilar furioso y confundido.

Las arañas comienzan a percibir una energía penetrante y densa proveniente del último Kuruta sobreviviente.

-¿qué demonios...? esto no está sucediendo, el bastardo de la cadena perdió su habilidad cuando Danchou robó su nen- Nobunaga replica incrédulo, mientras niega con la cabeza

-esto... ¿es nen...?- Feitan murmura

Hisoka deja de reprimir sus reacciones y se ríe, llamando la atención de todos los presentes excepto de Kurapika quien parece que no esta consciente de lo que está sucediendo.

-ya era hora de que despertara- tararea su frase

-¿qué? ¿que despertara quién?- Gon cuestiona a Hisoka, al parecer Gon es la única persona en la tierra que se dirige a Hisoka con tanta naturalidad que hasta da miedo.

-Kurapika, su nen. Ese ojo es parte de algo que le dará la posibilidad de completar la venganza que siempre ha buscado-

Hisoka explica sin parecer sorprendido lo más mínimo.

Killua toma a Gon de la mano.

-G-Gon...- la voz de Killua sale como un graznido, sus ojos miran a Kurapika extrañamente

-¿Killua?- con su mirada inoncente y repleta de duda, Gon busca una respuesta

-Gon... tenemos que irnos de inmediato, esto no es como el Kurapika que conocemos, es una energía oscura y siniestra que... - traga saliva con dificultad -...que dudo que pueda reconocer que somos sus amigos, esto... es peligroso...- 

Killua niega con la cabeza.

Hisoka mira a Killua y se sorprende por la percepción del Chiquillo. Evidentemente esta energía que acaba de emanar de Kurapika como su nueva fuente de nen, no es nada comparado con el nen normal.

Este momento Hisoka lo había previsto y estado esperando impacientemente, desde el inicio ser socio de Kurapika le daría una carta de triunfo valiosa a su lado. Pese a que corriera algunos inconvenientes.

Todo su esfuerzo se reducía a esto.

Los miembros del ryodan a pesar de sentir esa aura extraña, lucían preparados para enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuera.

Killua sin pensarlo dos veces jala a Gon para apartarse del lugar.

Hisoka luce impaciente y las arañas también.

El aura que rodea a Kurapika es intensa y espesa que hace que el aire se sienta pesado y caliente, tanto que logra ser asfixiante.

\- ellos tienen una cabeza que te pertenece, Kurapika, deberías acabar con ellos para recuperarla- Hisoka incita a Kurapika.

Las arañas adoptan postura defensiva y de ataque esperando el primer movimiento del enemigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de hoy actualizaré cada viernes los capítulos restantes. Sugerencias o cualquier comentario les agradeceré mucho. :)


	12. Capítulo 12

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Killua?- 

Killua arrastró a Gon a toda velocidad lejos de los demás.

-no lo entiendo del todo, Gon. Pero sea lo que sea, lo que sentí es como el tipo de aura que emite Illumi...-

Gon mira a Killua confundido, él no puede sentir nen como antes, si acaso siente un aura densa que se expande a los alrededores, incluso el nen perverso de Hisoka le parece inofensivo ahora.

-¿Kurapika estará bien?-

-Despues de todo Hisoka está a su lado, dudo mucho que a partir de ahora ese tipo permita que Kurapika pueda alejarse de él- Killua mira seriamente a Gon. - es probable que Kurapika haga lo mismo que tú, Gon-

-¿eeehhh?, ¿estás seguro? ¿es tan malo lo que está sucediendo?-

-quisiera decir que no, pero parece todo lo contrario-

Killua permanece analizando cosas en su cabeza y mira hacia la dirección donde se supone que siguen Kurapika, Hisoka y los miembros del ryodan.

-¡deberíamos ir entonces a ayudarlo!- el adolescente de cabello azabache insiste, su personalidad impulsiva sigue siendo parte de él

-¿cómo piensas hacerlo sin tu nen?- a Killua se le crispa la paciencia

-bueno yo... - Gon luce apenado -supongo que tienes razón. Killua, realmente espero que Kurapika esté bien- el ánimo de Gon está por los suelos.

Killua mira a su amigo con comprensión y con un gesto amable asiente a sus palabras.

\----------------------------

-Hisoka... prepárate para pagar por lo que has hecho- Advierte Nobunaga desenfundando su espada

-Nobunaga, ¿lo notaste , no? , el bastardo de la cadena ha recuperado su nen. Aunque esta sensación es diferente- Feitan murmura a su compañero

-¿y qué? ¿estás asustado?-

Feitan escupe con ofensa un chasquido con la lengua y sisea

-al contrario, me parece más entretenido poder divertirme. Será un combate uno a uno- 

-Si es así, elijo al bastardo de la cadena-

-bien- Feitan está de acuerdo con la decisión

Nobunaga y Feitan toman impulso y saltan hacia cada uno de sus objetivos.

Hisoka reprende a Feitan con sus cartas y evade con movimientos precisos los ataques, parece que sólo se defiende, no ha iniciado ningún otro movimiento.

Nobunaga saltó delante de Kurapika, el rubio se encuentra inmóvil y no está prestando atención en absoluto a nadie, ni al mismo samurái que no deja de parlotear engreídamente.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿no vas a hacer nada?- a punto de blandir su espada, Nobunaga habla

Kurapika parece haber despertado, casi como un relámpago se comienza a mover, sorprendiendo al samurái pasa de largo de él y tarde se da cuenta de que se ha dirijido hasta Feitan, está entretenido con Hisoka.

-olvidaba que hoy es mi día de descanso- Hisoka con burla dice a Feitan 

El pelinegro del paraguas es tomado por sorpresa por el miembro del clan Kuruta. Ahoran Kurapika rodea el cuello de la araña con sus manos. Los ojos de Feitan se abren exasperados.

Hisoka mira a Kalluto quien aún permanece en el lugar. El niño no muestra expresión alguna, simplemente está observando el espectáculo.

-también es tu día de descanso ¿eh?- le sonríe con complicidad al Zoldyck 

Nobunaga se ha precipitado hacia Kurapika y Feitan con el fin de socorrerlo, usa su espada y antes de tocar a Kurapika por la parte trasera, una energía se dispersa entre ambos y bloquea el ataque.

-¿qué es esta cosa?- Nobunaga replica retrocediendo

\- es mi goma, asumí que podrías querer atacar cobardemente por la espalda-

Hisoka alardea a lo lejos, se ha sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol gigante.

-¡ Hisoka, maldito, deja de entrometerte en mi camino!- Nobunaga grita al pelirojo, después regresa su atención y preocupación hacia Feitan.

En el momento en que Nobunaga chasquea la lengua, trozos de confeti rodean a Kurapika y a su víctima. Esto logra que el rubio sienta incomodidad en los ojos distrayéndolo. Un milisegundo más tarde, pedazos de papel lo rodean velozmente causándo pequeños pero profundos cortes en todo su cuerpo, específicamente en sus cuatro extremidades.

El ataque proviene del miembro de las arañas que por un instante había sido olvidado, kalluto.

Ahora Feitan está libre y recuperándose.

-pensé que cada uno cuidaría su presa- 

-de acuerdo, lo siento, me tomó desprevenido, pero no volverá a suceder- Nobunaga dice confiado

Kurapika se reincorpora ignorando sus lesiones.Y dirigiéndose a Kalluto explica estóicamente - no ignoraré lo que has hecho. Hace un momento había decidido dejarte fuera de esto- Kurapika lamenta tomar esta decisión

Kalluto no se inmuta ni se mueve, su confeti vuelve a rodear a Kurapika, pero para su sorpresa, el rubio se ha movido y no sabe a dónde fue.

Kalluto vacila por un momento, mientras su vista divisa a Kurapika demasiado cerca de él y parece amenazante. Con su alta velocidad, el Zoldyck se aleja del alcance del otro.

Nobunaga y Feitan atacan a Kurapika por ambos lados con la finalidad de apoyar a su compañero más joven.

Con dificultad el rubio se protege de los golpes de ambas arañas y saltando queda fuera de la emboscada.

\- ¿que rayos? parece que estás jugando con nosotros, ¿vas a pelear o solamente estarás saltanto por todos lados?- el samurái gime enfurecido tratando de provocar al kuruta

\- la impaciencia puede meterte en problemas- Kurapika murmura en respuesta

-no me hagas reír- el samurái mirando a Hisoka lo señala inquisitivamente - ahora que lo pienso mejor, preferiría haber elegido a Hisoka como mi oponente-

El mago a lo lejos se alza de hombros.

-cuando acabes conmigo Hisoka puede ser tuyo, mientras tanto no lo creo-la voz de Kurapika suenain indiferente y más grave de lo normal

-¡maldito mocoso bastardo, te crees tan confiado...! Feitan, ayúdame a darle su merecido, acabemos con esto-

Feitan acepta la proposición de su compañero y da inicio el verdadero enfrentamiento.

\-----------------------------

Gon y Killua han permanecido ocultos pero alertas de lo que podría estar sucediendo allá con los miembros de la brigada fantasma.

-Algo ha pasado allá- avisa Killua a su amigo

-vayamos a echar un vistazo- propone Gon

-Gon... es mejor si no lo hacemos- un presentimiento extraño y nada agradable invade a Killua

-¿eh? ¿por qué?-

Con los ojos cerrados la voz de Killua es indescritiblemente ronca

-Por lo que pude sentir referente a los nen involucrados, dos desaparecieron por completo hace un buen rato...-

-¡Killua, no puede ser! Kurapika está...- las palabras de Gon paran cuando Killua ha negado con la cabeza

\- pertenecen a dos miembros del genei ryodan...-

-Killua, ¿estás seguro?-

-lamentablemente sí... y uno de ellos...- Killua no quiere decir la siguiente frase, pero la comprensión a Gon lo golpea.

-Killua, Kalluto ha...- Gon tampoco quiere continuar

-si, al parecer Kalluto fue uno de ellos- Killua suspira, su rostro está oculto por sombras.

-lo mejor que podemos hacer en este caso es retirarnos - 

Gon asiente sin saber si hablar o no. Ambos cazadores caminan pesadamente en dirección opuesta a la que hace un momento se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

\---------------------------

Hisoka levanta el cadáver de Feitan por el cabello con brusquedad y lo mira sin compasión.

-¿quieres su cabeza?-

-¿para qué ?-

\- mmm, ¿colección?-

Kurapika ignora las palabras del mago, mantiene los ojos clavados en el otro cuerpo mutilado - ¿crees que Killua quiera vengar la muerte de su hermano?-

Hisoka deja caer a Feitan despreocupadamente - dudo que sea ese tipo de persona, pero, no lo conozco tanto como tú-

Kurapika pide a Hisoka llevar el cuerpo de Kalluto a la montaña Kukuroo. Sorprendiendo a Kurapika con un respuesta afirmativa, Hisoka carga al niño y procede a hacer lo que le dijo.

Nobunaga pudo escapar gracias a la intervención de Kalluto en plena batalla, y a petición de Feitan, con bastante pesar así lo hizo.

A mitad del camino presiente la despedida de dos miembros más de la agrupación arácnida, aunque todavía no está confirmado, y en lo profundo de su ser espera estar equivocado.

\----------------------------------

Kurapika se dirigió a una dirección que Hisoka le indicó. Una casa en medio de un campo. La humedad salpica la brisa de ese condominio, está construído con madera fina y resistente. Cuando entra el olor a sándalo penetra por sus fosas nasales. Se encuentra en un primer cuarto donde hay cuatro sillones enormes, es una sala teñida en colores rojo vino y café. 

El cazador de la lista negra se desploma consternado en uno de esos sofás, lo que sucedió hace unas horas allá en las afueras de ese condado no está claro en su cabeza, las escenas de lo sucedido vienen a sus recuerdos como si cada una de las escenas hubieran sido clausuradas en la mejor parte.

Pasado un tiempo ha buscado algún botiquín de primeros auxilios para proceder a atender sus propias heridas.

Cuando Hisoka regrese, si es que regresa, porque es lo más obvio, indiscutiblemente deberá interrogarlo.

El mago le debe una que otra explicación.

A pesar de todo, Kurapika se siente agradecido al recuperar su nen, mejor dicho, un nen.

Dos mañanas después, Hisoka aparece sigilosamente en la casa de campo.

Entra silenciosamente y busca al rubio insistentemente con la mirada.

Kurapika está en la sala, aparentemente ha estado esperándolo.

Sus ojos se conectan por un tiempo antes de que las palabras se hagan presentes.

Hisoka se traslada al sillón de Kurapika colocándose lentamente a su lado.

\- a partir de ahora tendremos problemas con Illumi-

Kurapika realza sus ojos enfocando al mago en ellos.

\- supongo que puedo entenderlo-

Hisoka sonríe a Kurapika tontamente. - será un problema, Illumi es un usuario nen excepcional, tengo que admitir- Hisoka le muestra a Kurapika una de sus cartas, el Joker

\- ¿lo sabías verdad?-

\- es correcto-

\- ¿desde el principio tenías planeado que todo esto sucediera?- la voz de Kurapika desprovista de emoción

\- desde el inicio estábamos juntos por esto-

-no estoy hablando del genei ryodan, sino de este extraño nen-

-ahh, te refieres a eso otro- Hisoka canturrea mientras gira sus ojos a un lado -digamos que no lo sabía exactamente desde el principio, pero me di a la tarea de investigar- ahora regresa sus ojos y ve a Kurapika -asumí que si te lo explicaba antes, hubiera tenido problemas-

Kurapika chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprobación

-vele el lado bueno, recuperaste tu nen, de otro modo habría sido muy problemático, Kuroro no permitirá que tu habilidad sea liberada- la mano izquierda de Hisoka se posa en su barbilla para apoyar sus pensamientos - hablando de eso, realmente no se sabe si las habilidades que Kuroro roba puedan regresar a sus antigüos dueños-

-sinceramente... podrías haberlo mencionado antes-

-¿ahora quieres cambiar lo que tienes?-

\- no estoy diciendo eso-

-entonces la conversación termina aquí- Hisoka alegremente propone, una de sus cartas es arrojada y se clava en la pared

Los ojos de Kurapika divisan minuciosamente esa carta.

\- creo que no debimos acabar con Kalluto...-

-¿debimos? no te confundas, Kurapika, en ese sitio actuaste solo-

El rubio buscando los ojos de Hisoka se inquieta por lo que acaba de escuchar. -pero no te sientas mal, él decidió intervenir en el asunto, tómalo como una consecuencia colateral- luego la voz de Hisoka se torna sombría e insinúa -además era una araña, ya te lo dije, las arañas son arañas y todas aplican para el juego- levanta los brazos para restarle el énfasis de seriedad a su comentario.

Kurapika se encoge de hombros considerando la explicación del pelirojo.

-quisiera olvidar lo que hice...- Kurapika se siente inusualmente extraño, su cabeza está revuelta, los pocos flashazos de aquella tarde lo atosigan, especialmente porque nada de lo que pasó está claro

\- puedo ayudar a que lo hagas- Hisoka ofrece confiado

-¿cómo puedes?-

Hisoka con una labia evidente susurra algo al oído de Kurapika.

El cazador parece impresionado, pero Hisoka ya está perpetuando su idea.

La lengua de Hisoka aparta el arete y lame el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, una sensación eléctrica recorre su piel.

Kurapika se incorpora retirando suavemente al mago. Hisoka lo imita y levantándose de su asiento espera que el rubio realice algún movimiento o emita cualquier comentario.

Hisoka tomando la iniciativa una vez más se inclina recibiendo una mordida impetuosa de Kurapika en su labio inferior.

Hisoka gime aprobando la acción del otro, disfrutando del contacto.

Se separan y se miran. La expresión conocida de Kurapika fue sustituída por una atípica en él. A Hisoka le agrada este cambio, de hecho sabe que ya ha sucedido anteriormente.

La personalidad de Kurapika está siendo influenciada por el nen del ojo que reemplaza el suyo.Deberá pasar tiempo para que tanto él como el mago se acostumbren a éstos cambios, aunque el último no tiene problema alguno ante la disposición que en momentos como este impulsa al rubio.

Todavía mientras se miran fijamente, cada quien se precipita a quitarse su propia ropa.

Completamente desnudos, Kurapika asalta la boca de Hisoka, rodea el cuello del mago con sus brazos.

Ambos cazadores inspeccionan sus bocas con la lengua.

Kurapika luce mucho más impaciente que el otro por acariciar cada rincón del cuerpo que está completamente a su disposición.

Gemidos placenteros del pelirojo inundan la habitación. La luz permite apreciar cada parte del cuerpo esbelto frente a él y viceversa.

La virilidad de Kurapika está totalmente erguida e impaciente de atención. El rubio se frota contra Hisoka en un vaivén suave.

Hisoka besa a Kurapika apasionadamente mientras recorre con sus manos desde atrás de su espalda hacia adelante con pequeños toques salteados.

La respiración del rubio es ruidosa y jadeante, esto incita a Hisoka a recorrer sus brazos suavemente y en momentos su entrepierna.

Ninguno de los dos está usando la cabeza para pensar sino para concentrarse en las sensaciones que se dedican el uno al otro.

El silencio ha gobernado los minutos anteriores, pero uno de los dos decide hablar ahora.

\- Hisoka... quiero hacerlo contigo y sentirte por completo-

Hisoka gime en respuesta antes de hablar

\- ¿qué tan serio es lo que estás diciendo?-

-muy en serio- Kurapika se aparta un momento abandonando los besos de Hisoka 

-vas a necesitar un condón de mi baño-

-¿siempre los usas?- 

\- claro, siempre- asegura acariciando el rostro de Kurapika con gentileza

\- ¿ si te digo que soy virgen podemos olvidarnos de tener que usarlo?-

A Hisoka le causa gracia la conversación de Kurapika y se ríe descuidadamente.

\- eres ingenioso, sabes-

\- ¿tú crees?-

\- algo- Hisoka procede a besar a Kurapika nuevamente, el rubio sediento en busca de satisfacción devora los besos asestados.

Hisoka le propone a Kurapika utilizar el sillón más grande y colocando a Kurapika sobre él se recuestan.

\- tienes que prepararme entonces- canturrea Hisoka

Kurapika se pasma y con ojos medio suplicantes espera alguna explicacicón o lo que sea de Hisoka.

\- espera... ¿de verdad nunca has hecho esto?-

\- no estaba bromeando- 

Hisoka reflexiona entre un ensimismamiento.

-usas los dedos- suelta de repente y Kurapika acciona 

\- eso pensé...- el menor afirma inspeccionándose los dedos antes de acercarlos a la entrada de Hisoka

Hisoka ahogando una risa se posiciona correctamente para facilitarle la tarea al otro.

Kurapika indeciso hunde uno de sus delgados dedos en la entrada de Hisoka, el otro se mantiene indiferente. Esto cambia cuando Kurapika moviliza su dedo dentro de él menéandolo ágilmente y con delicadeza. De repente introduce otro, imita sus acciones pasadas un rato hasta que decide adentrar un tercer dedo en la cavidad.

Hisoka exhala e inhala, gime y se retuerce ante la sensación placentera de los movimientos rítmicos de los dedos del rubio.

-no está nada mal...- jadea Hisoka y murmura su frase

Kurapika se siente más confiado al escuchar la aprobación del mago.

Uno por uno y despacio retira los dedos de su mano y posiciona la punta de su miembro endurecido contra la entrada de Hisoka. El pelirojo está impaciente y sus ojos emiten un brillo peculiar.

Kurapika inicia la misión de introducirse. Lo hace lento y haciendo pausas pequeñas entre cada impulso hacia adentro.

La sensación de estar apretado dentro de Hisoka es más agradable de lo que Kurapika hubiera imaginado. Tiene la intención de dejar de lado la lentitud y la delicadeza de la velocidad con la que está llevando a cabo la penetración, se toma un minuto para apartar aquellos pensamientos impetuosos y prosigue con calma.

Después de unos minutos de empujar deliberadamente a una velocidad moderada , por fin se introduce en su totalidad.

Suspira satisfecho cuando un gemido sibarítico se escabulle de la garganta del pelirojo.

Hisoka se reposiciona colocando sus piernas sobre los hombros de Kurapika, obtiene una mirada perpleja de Kurapika, él simplemente le sonríe.

El rubio inicia un movimiento rítmico mientras se embiste, las primeras son lentas y delicadas. Conforme la pasión y el deseo aumenta, Kurapika se mueve cada vez más rápido, casi frenéticamente.

Hisoka disfruta la sensación y lo evidencía con cada gemido furioso y reverberante que vocaliza.

Las manos de Hisoka se pasean por el torso de Kurapika, tocan sus hombros también, masajean sus costados, brindan atención a sus pectorales y ofrecen pequeños pellizcos a sus pezones. Sus bocas se encuentran en instantes y se besan cuando Kurapika se impulsa hacia adelante, frenando por breves segundos la estocada siguiente.

La habitación está calurosa, sus cuerpos están empapados de sudor y algo ensalivados, ambos hombres se fusionan, su desnudez se tapiza con el resplandor del azafranado color de la puesta de sol que se cuela por las rendijas de la ventana.

-sabes exactamente cómo ser cruel cuando mueves tus caderas de esa manera ¿eh?- entre clamores Hisoka confiesa a Kurapika 

El rubio está a nada de estallar de júbilo debido al intenso placer.

Un gruñído se escabulle de los labios de Kurapika antes de correrse dentro de Hisoka. 

La cavidad de Hisoka se siente caliente al recibir el abundante líquido que evacua del miembro de Kurapika, una gran parte de su liberación brota fuera del orificio.

Hisoka procede a conducir la mano de Kurapika a su miembro palpitante, enredando los dedos con los suyos, comienza a moverlos simultáneamente de arriba abajo insistentemente, masajeando, masturbándose con ansiedad.

El miembro de Kurapika que ya está flacido continúa dentro del pelirojo. El trasero de Hisoka se siente pegajoso , húmedo y tibio.

Kurapika se estremece cuando se da cuenta de la sensibilidad que ha quedado en él.

Después de constantes bombeos que masturban la polla de Hisoka, éste vacía su esperma en la mano de Kurapika y la suya.

Ambos cazadores aparentan estar satisfechos, Kurapika sale por completo de Hisoka y se tambalea antes de tomar asiento en el sillón.

Hisoka todavía está recuperando el aliento y normalizando su respiración. Aún así le ofrece un abrazo cariñoso al rubio.

Kurapika lo mira con ingenuidad. -¿si mejor vamos a la cama?- avisa atrapando la mano derecha de Hisoka y lo jala para que se incorpore.

Hisoka con su cuerpo aún alicaído se fuerza para mantenerse en pie decorosamente y obedecer la sugerencia de Kurapika. Lo sigue.

Ambos se tienden sobre la cama en asimilación de emprender un descanso.

Hisoka se relaja y en menos de cinco minutos ya está durmiendo plácidamente. Kurapika también cae rendido instantes después.

La noche prospera y una brisa medio helada obliga al rubio a abandonar su sueño, cuando abre los ojos aprecia a Hisoka a su lado.

Inopinadamente se acerca al mago y comienza a hostigarlo con pequeños besos sobre su nuca así como con mordidas en la parte trasera de sus hombros logrando desadormecer al pelirojo. Sin oponer resistencia o manifestar alguna especie de disgusto, Hisoka da tregua a la intensión del cazador de la lista negra y una vez más se entregan a la incontenible apetencia del sexo.


	13. Capítulo 13

-¿qué piensas?-

-en nada realmente-

-mmmh... ya que no pude dormir muy bien, tal vez deberíamos dormir hasta tarde- Hisoka miró el reloj de la mesa de noche, dice las 9 de la mañana.

\- yo no tengo sueño- Kurapika rodó en la cama para encarar al mago.

Hisoka reacomodó su cuerpo en el colchón y se despidió con un gesto, su intención es dormir otro tanto.

Suspirando, Kurapika se endereza de la cama

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunta soñoliento

-me daré un baño, estoy pegajoso, así no podré dormir- anuncia sin detenerse ni mirar al otro

Hisoka se vuelve a acurrucar entre la sábana.

En el cuarto de baño Kurapika abre la llave de la regadera y por un momento deja correr el agua, minutos después se introduce para lavarse.

El agua tibia logró despejarlo y ahora no siente cansancio ni sueño como para tener el deseo de volver a la cama.

Decide ir a la sala y prender la televisión. Ignorando el programa en el que se estacionó, Kurapika piensa en lo ocurrido anoche, a su mente vienen los recuerdos del examen del cazador, ahí fue donde vio a Hisoka por primera vez, el mago fue quien le facilitó la información sobre el paradero del Ryodan en York New, después de eso vino la alianza que tuvieron en relación a lo de las arañas, reflexiona que esto no es tan diferente, su objetivo actual siguen siendo las arañas.

De una u otra forma Hisoka ha aparecido espontáneamente en su vida por y para algo desde que tiene conocimiento, reflexionar en esto le resulta curioso.

Kurapika está consciente de que sus impulsos están respaldados por esa aura extraña que ahora es parte de él, quién sabe si sea bueno o malo este cambio o si requiera de mucho tiempo para adaptarse, pero mientras le permita acabar con los asesinos de su clan extinto, aceptará cualquier costo que deba pagar.

La televisión está prendida y la sala ahora vacía. Hisoka duerme plácidamente en la cama. La tarde culmina sin novedad.

Cuando por fin estuvo a punto de oscurecer, Hisoka pausadamente abre los ojos, se espabila con pereza mirando a su alrededor vacío.

Se dirige a la cocina y se prepara un sándwich con atún y vegetales acompañado con un enorme vaso con agua.

-estás despierto-

Alguien llama su atención.

-estaba hambriento. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia?-

Kurapika hace rodar los ojos hacia arriba y enlista sus actividades -primero me di un baño, prendí la televisión, tomé unos libros prestados del estante negro, es todo-

Hisoka termina con el último bocado de su comida.

-no suena muy divertido- deja el vaso de agua a su lado y cruzándose de brazos dedica una mirada juguetona al otro cazador

Kurapika se encoge de hombros 

-también comí lo mismo que tú- dice señalando el plato vacío del pelirojo - de hecho es lo único que tienes en la alacena-

-decidí someterme a una dieta simple- bromea canturreando el pelirojo

La explicación real del por qué la cocina está tan vacía es porque la casa es una propiedad que no frecuenta demasiado.

-¿tú no te ejercitas o algo por el estilo?- Murmura Hisoka acercándose a Kurapika desabotonando su camisa lenta y seductoramente

Los ojos de Kurapika están sobre las manos de Hisoka mirando cómo toca los botones desabrochándolos uno a uno.

-¿pretendes tener sexo nuevamente?-

\- tal vez, sólo si tú quieres-

Kurapika entrecierra los ojos analizando las palabras del pelirojo, 

Las manos de Hisoka se sienten frías. 

-no lo creo. deberías ducharte -

Kurapika se aleja de Hisoka en dirección al baño. El hombre más alto se pone en marcha y lo sigue.

Ambos entran al baño y Kurapika abre la llave permitiendo salir el agua tibia, las gotas corren de arriba abajo, haciendo un ruído de aguacero. Aproximándose a Hisoka sin decir nada lo ayuda a quitarse la ropa sucia.

-¿vas a ayudarme a tallar la espalda?- Hisoka pregunta alzando una ceja

Sin responder de inmediato, el rubio deja caer al piso la camisa suya que ya había sido desabotonada.

-no quiero tallarte la espalda-

-qué cruel - Hisoka finge estar decepcionado

Kurapika empuja despacio al hombre más alto bajo el chorro de agua. Toma el jabón y se lo entrega.

-qué encantador- murmura Hisoka antes de frotar al jabón por su cuerpo

Kurapika está afuera del alcance de la humedad, él ve cómo Hisoka comienza a enjabonarse.

Kurapika ha observado sin hacer o decir algo al mago mientras ejecuta su aseo.Dando un paso dentro de la regadera, los ojos de Hisoka se posan en él.

-¿piensas bañarte con el pantalón puesto?-

\- No-

Hisoka le lanza una mirada severa.

-ya me di un baño antes, ¿recuerdas?-

-lo recuerdo,¿ entonces por qué estás aquí adentro?- cuestiona mientras con su dedo índice traza el contorno de los labios de Kurapika finamente.

\- mi cuerpo me ordena que haga cosas- asegura Kurapika con suma seriedad impresa en su cara. En respuesta la cara de Hisoka cuestiona las palabras que escuchó. - ¿por qué no me explicas lo que investigaste sobre este nen?- 

-¿qué quieres saber?- colocando a un lado el jabón y penetrando a Kurapika con la mirada afilada, el mago espera una respuesta

-todo lo que puedas decirme-

Sonriendo y sin desviar la mirada de la del otro, Kurapika masajea con suavidad el miembro del pelirojo. Hisoka complacido le sonríe. Con los toques de Kurapika, el pene de Hisoka se ha endurecido y levantado, es en ese entonces que Kurapika lo toma con su palma entera rodeándolo y ejerciendo presión desliza su mano por la longitud, desde la base hasta la punta unas cuantas veces antes de soltarlo y cambiar a utilizar sólo su dedo índice, medio y pulgar, ejecuta movimientos desde su muñeca frotando rítmicamente arriba y abajo, estimulando la cabeza y oprimiento el pequeño orificio del que comienzan a brotar algunas gotas pegajosas de líquido préseminal. Dicho líquido se mezcla con el agua que corre.

-¿entonces , qué ?-

Hisoka abre los ojos después de que los había cerrado.

-esto es como un tipo de interrogatorio policial tortuoso-

Kurapika detiene sus movimientos.

\- ¿a quién pertenecía? ¿Tal vez por casualidad el dueño era un pervertido adicto al sexo?-

Hisoka escupe una risa animado.

\- dudo de ello- después de una pausa significativa prosigue - lo único que puedo asegurar, lo creas o no, no pertenecía a un humano-

Kurapika vuelve a presionar con fuerza y brusquedad el miembro de Hisoka.

-¿puede algo que no es humano tener acceso al nen?-

Hisoka reprimiendo un jadeo por la poca delicadeza de kuruta responde a su pregunta 

-ya lo creo que sí. El lugar de donde tomamos ese ojo es algo así como un laboratorio donde custodian especies extrañas, vivas, muertas o algunas de sus partes-

\- me siento honrado de poseer una parte de algún animal salvaje- la voz de Kurapika es sarcástica.

\- quizá sea la respuesta a los impulsos que te resultan complicados de contener-

Kurapika vuelve a dejar de estimular la virilidad del mago.

Hisoka cierra la llave y el agua se detiene. Toma una toalla y se seca la humedad del cuerpo, por otro lado, Kurapika se quita el pantalón empapado y la ropa interior, abandonándola a un lado, al igual que el otro hombre, toma una toalla para secarse.

Ambos salen del cuarto de baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura, Kurapika tiene colgada una segunda toalla sobre sus hombros.

Se dirigieron a la habitación que habían ocupado la noche anterior.

Kurapika elimina el silencio que se había prolongado desde hace ya un par de minutos.

-entonces esta cosa es un nen salvaje , infieres eso por su procedencia -

Hisoka asimila lo que ha dicho su compañero.

\- en parte es cierto- el pelirojo da unos pasos que lo llevan a un buró, abre un cajón y de ahí saca una hoja que le entrega a Kurapika.

El rubio la toma y comienza a leerla con rareza.

Enfocando al hombre más alto murmura un resumen de lo que acaba de ver.

\- provenía del llamado continente oscuro, era una prueba fallida de réplica genética, a su consideración era una bestia exótica y altamente corrosiva. No suena muy lindo, después de todo-

Hisoka parpadea sin decir nada.

Kurapika continúa hablando al no encontrar una respuesta.

\- sin embargo, me agrada. Pude deshacerme de dos miembros más de la banda criminal que estamos persiguiendo. Debo alegrarme de que haya sido así-

Pareciera de que el rubio trata de convencerse de algo a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Hisoka lo observan atentamente, su boca no se ha abierto. No hay palabras.

Exhalando pesadamente, Kurapika da por terminadas las preguntas. Después de todo le faltan explicaciones para poder entender y que así sea posible quedar satisfecho con la información.

Bostezando perezoso orienta su atención hacia Hisoka. En menos de un latido Kurapika se inclinó en el suelo y está corriendo hacia un lado la toalla que estaba en la cintura del mayor.

Hisoka abre los ojos, no sorprendido sino todo lo contrario.

Mirando hacia abajo para ver a Kurapika, el menor eleva la vista y se halla con los ojos dorados del mago. Kurapika posa su atención en el miembro ahora flácido que está frente a él, acercándose y tocando con la punta de su lengua la piel sensible del glande del pelirojo, procede a lamer nuevamente pero ahora con más voluntad.

Kurapika abre su boca e introduciendo en ella el pene del mago, lame y lo succiona una vez, para dejarlo en paz por unos segundos.

Hisoka ya está completamente endurecido, el rubio titubea.

\- no sé si esto se debería hacer de esta manera. Pero lo intentaré... - Kurapika advierte

-puedo enseñarte algunas cosas-

Kurapika niega con la cabeza y lleva su boca hacia la longitud del mago.

Hisoka baja sus párpados cerrando sus ojos y permitiéndose relajar el cuerpo.

Registrando la reacción del mago, Kurapika se dispone a rodear con sus labios la circunferencia del otro, con movimientos acompasados hunde el miembro dentro de la boca todo lo que le es posible, al alcanzar la profundidad máxima en su garganta, trata de reprimir una arcada nauseabunda.

Hisoka al percatarse de la penosa reacción de Kurapika, coloca ambas manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando afectuosamente los mechones de cabello dorado. 

\- no tienes que llevarlo tan profundo, no quisiera que escupieras sobre mí el atún que te comiste-

El rostro de Kurapika se ha puesto rojo , pero el rubio decide pasar por alto tal comentario.

Cada segundo que está pasando, Kurapika se acostumbra a lo que está haciendo y la tarea con su boca se vuelve un poco más sencilla y familiar.

El rubio con su propio entendimiento y creatividad se las ingenia para lamer, succionar y recorrer cada rincón del miembro del otro.

Cuando Hisoka jadea sonidos que conllevan una emisión de deleite, Kurapika siente que al menos no lo está haciendo del todo mal.

El rubio se siente totalmente atraído por cada parte del hombre frente a él. Desea probar y experimentar tanto como le sea posible.

Después de un buen rato, Kurapika abandona su faena, se incorpora y abraza a Hisoka por la cintura, lo besa suavemente en los labios, se retira y le dedica una mirada frustrada.

\- parece ser que no soy muy bueno en esto-

Hisoka rodea con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del rubio.

\- lo intentaste, debo reconocer que fuiste lindo y dedicado-

Kurapika niega con la cabeza. - puedo usar las manos-

Hisoka se divierte por el ímpetu del cazador de la lista negra.

-de verdad no es necesario, no soy tan exigente- Hisoka miente, pues realmente se encuentra insatisfecho, pero las manos de Kurapika repentinamente están haciendo su trabajo.

Hisoka decide dejar a Kurapika que haga lo que le plazca, mientras él lo mira cautivado. Kurapika tiene el cabello mojado y cayendo libre por su rostro, haciéndolo ver infantil. La toalla que llevaba en la cintura ha caído hace unos segundos, al igual que sucedió con la de sus hombros quién sabe cuándo, concentrado en hacer venir a Hisoka a toda costa, su mano continúa viajando en el firme genital del mago.

Por fin después de un tiempo desprovisto de reacciones, el pelirojo comienza a emitir gruñidos y gemidos considerablemente audibles. Aliviado, Kurapika prosigue aumentando la velocidad y la presión en su ejercicio de masturbación. 

A continuación de un arqueo de la espalda del mago y de un flaqueo de sus piernas, la secreción seminal de Hisoka se hace presente explotando sobre el estómago de Kurapika y salpicando su mano.

El mago inmerso en el placer que acaba de experimentar, se deja caer sobre la cama, haciendo sucumbir junto a él a Kurapika, aplástándolo con su cuerpo. El rubio está debajo de un Hisoka complacido, pero sobre todo aturdido.

Hisoka se acomoda entre el espacio que hay entre la clavícula huesuda de Kurapika y su cuello absorviendo un aroma a jabón de tocador.

El rubio se estremece, llevando su mano derecha a la parte trasera del cuello del mago, brindándole cortos masajes en círculo comprimiendo su palma de vez en cuando.

Hisoka besa el cuello del rubio friccionando a la vez su nariz contra la delgada y sensible piel, dejando una sensación de calor a su paso.

Las manos de Hisoka tientan el pecho de Kurapika, consiguiendo que la estimulación endurezca sus rosados pezones. 

\- estás realmente duro de aquí- Hisoka tararea apretando el pene de Kurapika firmemente pero con escrupulosidad.

Un gemido melodioso para los oídos del mago emerge de laz cuerdas vocales de Kurapika. 

El rubio con su mano se estimula él mismo, pero el mago la retira y la sustituye por la de él, masajeando a Kurapika hábilmente.

El rubio está temblando de placer debajo del mago. La atención que le está ofreciendo a su área genital es prodigiosa. Gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos y uno que otro grito iracundo de Kurapika saturan los oídos de Hisoka y descomponen el silencio de la habitación.

Cuando Hisoka siente el miembro de Kurapika más palpitante que antes, se apresura a abandonar la maniobra con su mano y desciende reemplazándola con su boca.

La boca de Hisoka está caliente y húmeda, aquella sensación estimula a Kurapika llevándolo al extremo de no poder contener más su eyaculación, el miembro de Kurapika ya está segregando su semen con violencia dentro de la cavidad bucal del pelirojo.

Hisoka traga la mayoría del líquido, después se dirige a los labios de Kurapika aprisionándolos con un beso pasional acuoso a causa del resto de secreción que se deriva de la combinación de fluidos corporales, tanto del esperma de Kurapika y saliva de él mismo.

Kurapika corresponde ese beso con impaciencia. 

Al separarse Hisoka se vuelve a desplomar sin resistencia sobre el kuruta, ambos se sienten sumamente exhaustos...


	14. Capítulo 14

Durante las últimas dos semanas el sexo fue más importante que comer y beber, en un principio Kurapika se sintió desacostumbrado, jamás en la vida había experimentado alguna especie de atracción sexual por nadie, pues consideraba que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para perderlo en nimiedades. De todas las personas de las que pudo haber imaginado estar interesado, definitivamente el último podría haber sido Hisoka. Anteriormemente no se le habría cruzado jamás por la cabeza mantener intimidad con alguien como él, además de que es una persona de su mismo sexo, lo más irónico del caso, es que en estas relaciones él estaba tomando el papel del eslabón más pervertido. 

No podía decir si su comportamiento estaba respaldado por la novedad de la situación que concernía al nuevo nen, a sus diecinueve años era la primera vez que mantenía relaciones sexuales con una persona, las sensaciones que está experimentando en cada encuentro le resultan llamativas y absorbentes. De todas maneras no tiene inhibiciones ni mucho menos pudor en lo que respecta al tema.

El pelirojo anteriormente lo hacía estremecer de repudio y aversión, pero hoy es el deseo constante que corroe sus instintos más puros e inverosímiles.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka y Kurapika cayeron rendidos en la cama después de un sexo alucinante. Usualmente después del coito permanecen en silencio lado a lado, luego duermen o si queda energía, proceden a una segunda o tercera ronda de compenetración íntima. Ésta es la segunda vez, hoy ambos parecen satisfechos.

-¿irás por la tercera?- Hisoka provoca sutilmente al rubio

Kurapika piensa por un momento antes de darle una respuesta.

-detesto admitirlo, pero estoy rendido- Kurapika recrimina

\- mmmh... y a todo esto, mi querido Kurapika- Hisoka se levantó y se posa sobre las caderas del rubio a horcajadas

-¿ahora qué?- El kuruta responde algo fastidiado

-¿acaso no tengo oportunidad de ser yo quien ataque tu trasero?-

Kurapika se despabila y mira atentamente a Hisoka sobre él.

\- mmm... todavía no-

-¿qué, por qué? ¿a qué le tienes miedo?-

\- a nada-

La expresión de Hisoka no tiene sentido del humor.

-en realidad siempre estuviste en mi listado de frutas inmaduras pasivas-

-¿frutas?-

\- si, personas en las que deposito altas expectativas a futuro-

\- ¿por qué razón tendría que ser el pasivo?- frunce el ceño

\- cualquiera lo piensa, si me lo preguntas-

Kurapika se mueve insistentemente haciendo que Hisoka se recorra para el otro lado de la cama.

\- si lo estás diciendo por mi apariencia, juro que te arrojaré por la ventana ahora mismo-

\- está bien- Hisoka levanta las manos en señal de rendición

Kurapika obviamente no cumple con su amenaza.

\- está bien, no te culpo por ello- el rubio suelta un suspiro retenido hace tiempo - no deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias-

\- eres de las pocas excepciones- Hisoka alardea 

\- todavía restan arañas...-

Hisoka se acopla al cambio de tema.

\- hemos tomado suficiente descanso, mañana debemos idear planes nuevos y ponerlos en marcha-

Kurapika asiente y planta un beso en el cuello de Hisoka, lo muerde con descortesía dejando una tenue marca rojiza.

-eso se verá feo por la mañana-

-¿te importa tanto?-

-en realidad no- Hisoka pasa sus dedos por la parte de su cuello que acaba de ser marcada.

-es hora de dormir- murmuró al oído del pelirojo

El rubio se acurruca en su espacio y termina la conversación con el mago deseándole las buenas noches con una voz seca y agotada.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Killua y Gon se dirigieron a la montaña Kukuroo, lugar donde se encuentra la residencia de los asesinos profesionales, los Zoldyck.

A decir verdad no hubo problemas con ninguno de los habitantes de la casa, lo único de cuidado fue la mirada desprovista de emoción de Illumi, todos saben que en el fondo el Zoldyck mayor es amenazante.

Los integrantes se reunieron con el fin de despedir a un ser querido, Kalluto.

La mayoría entiende que la pérdida de uno de ellos es un riesgo del trabajo y de su profesión en sí misma, sin embargo, Illumi tiene otra opinión, ya que él mantenía un trato con uno de los responsables de dicho asesinato. Illumi había estado trabajando y colaborando con Hisoka, a cambio de ciertas condiciones, una de ellas dejar de lado a Kalluto y no involucrarlo en su juego del cazador de arañas.

Illumi no permitirá que el payaso pelirojo se salga con la suya, después de todo, tiene razones para recordarle al otro que violó la cláusula más importante del contrato.

La madre de Kalluto, Kikyo, es la más afectada, como es de esperarse, ella está totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Illumi decida hacer para tomar las represalias pertinentes.

Todo terminó, Gon y Killua están caminando y dejando atrás la casa de los Zoldyck.

-¿Killua, dime, qué piensas hacer ahora?- Gon pregunta curioso, su voz no está animada como de costumbre

-¿hacer para qué o qué, Gon?-

Gon se encoje de hombros.

-ya sabes... Kurapika fue quien... - Gon se interrumpe a sí mismo, pero Killua lo entiende a la perfección , sabe cuál es su intención

\- Gon, si crees que iré a buscar a Kurapika y hacer que pague por lo que hizo, te equivocas-

-¿en serio?-

\- por supuesto-

-¿entonces? ¿qué es lo que haremos?-

-de todos modos, él no es el mismo Kurapika que conocimos. Pero aún así, pienso que deberíamos volver a buscarlo-

-¿buscarlo? ¿para qué?-

\- para golpearlo fuerte en la cara y esperar que con eso pare de hacer tonterías-

-ya veo... A decir verdad, me gustaría hablar con él. Se veía tan diferente aquel día...-

\- probablemente necesite abandonar a Hisoka y con eso sea suficiente-

Gon mira a Killua, no entiende muy bien la situación, pero de algo está seguro, su siguiente movimiento será buscar a su amigo.

Los dos cazadores emprenden la búsqueda de Kurapika, esperando encontrarlo y poder ayudarle en lo que sea que necesite.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gon y Killua unos días más tarde se reunieron con Leorio, quien al enterarse de la muerte de uno de los hermanos de Killua, llamó a los adolescentes y quiso verlos urgentemente para estar a su lado, quizá lo necesitarían.

-Hisoka y Kurapika irán por las arañas restantes, eso es obvio- comenta el mayor

-si, es lo más seguro- Gon apoya

\- según el sitio Hunter, un miembro del genei ryodan fue visto por estos alrededores- Killua señala una parte específica de un mapa que se proyecta en el monitor de la pantalla del computador.

-¿es ahí donde deberíamos dirigirnos a buscar primero?-

-tal parece- Killua le confirma al médico.

-entonces pongámonos en marcha- Gon está impaciente por ponerse en movimiento.

Los intestinos de Leorio gruñen audiblemente, él propone comer primero en algún restaurant cercano, los dos menores aceptan la idea.

Los tres amigos están casi a punto de llegar al final de sus platillos cuando a una distancia no tan considerable detectan un estallido de un aura conocida especialmente por Killua.

-es Kurapika...- el albino murmura melodiosamente

-¿Kurapika está cerca?- Leorio pregunta tontamente con inseguridad

-Vamos, Killua, ¿en qué dirección deberíamos ir?- Saltando de su asiento, Gon está listo para salir disparado.

Leorio se apresura a pagar la cuenta de lo que consumieron. Más rápido que nada están corriendo hacia el lugar donde se supone proviene esa energía.

Antes de continuar avanzando, Killua le dice a Leorio que es mejor si ambos esconden su presencia, después de todo Gon ahora no representa ninguna amenaza, por lo que él puede continuar tal y como está, pero los otros dos deben estar alertas.

Con cada paso, se acercan a un lugar desierto pero revuelto de vegetación.

Varios nen están reunidos y probablemente enfrentándose entre sí. Dos de ellos pertenecen a Hisoka y su rubio amigo, los otros deben ser si mal no lo piensan, a los miembros del genei ryodan, pero tienen que llegar hasta allá para averiguarlo.

Cuando Leorio, Killua y Gon pueden tener el alcance visual de lo que está sucediendo, lo primero que ven es a uno de los integrantes de la tropa fantasma colapsado en el suelo, otros del mismo grupo están de pie y sin realizar ningún movimiento.

Junto a ellos, Hisoka está de pie e inmóvil, siendo amenazado por unos hilos recubiertos de nen, sus muñecas y cuello están rodeados por ellos, aunque esto no hace que en el mago se refleje alguna expresión de obediencia.

Más adelante de ellos, Kurapika está acorralado por unas personas que para sus sorpresa no pertenecen a la brigada fantasma.

También se sorprenden de encontrar a illumi en la escena.

Aparentemente todo parece más confuso de lo que pudieron imaginar. Ya no es necesario ocultarse, los tres son vistos por todos los presentes al momento de llegar.

Los ojos de Leorio se posan en Kurapika, parece que no está consciente de quién es en realidad. Las personas que lo rodean probablemente sean cazadores.

Al acercarse considerablemente, ya son capaces de distinguir a las personas que les estaban resultando desconocidas, entre los presentes se encuentra su maestro Wing, también lo acompañan Satotz y Menchi, y hay alguien más, que hasta ahora no les resulta para nada conocido, es Izunavi.

-Kurapika, debes detenerte ahora mismo- Izunavi trata inútilmente de hacer entrar en razón al Kuruta . 

Incluso estos cuatro cazadores están teniendo problemas para inmovilizarlo.

Hisoka tiene sus ojos sobre Machi, quien amenazante lo envuelve entre sus hilos.

Illumi está solo, parece esperar el momento perfecto para movilizarse, su objetivo es Kurapika, acabar con él a como de lugar.

Por otro lado, el líder del Genei ryodan malherido observa los acontecimientos.

Los tres amigos del rubio pasan a su lado ignorándolo en medida de lo posible. Killua posa su atención sobre su hermano, Leorio no sabe qué es lo que debería hacer. Sin embargo, la personalidad de Gon nunca cambiará, simplemente ha corrido hacia Kurapika ignorando todo lo demás con el fin de hablar con su amigo. Killua tarde se da cuenta de esto.

-¡G-Gon! ¡idiota, qué estás haciendo!-

Gon captó las miradas sorpresivas de todos los presentes. Con su determinación indiscriminada de todos los tiempos, está caminando hacia el rubio.

Los intentos de querer detenerlo de Izunavi y Satotz fracasan.

-Kurapika... ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿me oyes?- Gon mira consternado a su amigo quien voltea a verlo, pero sus ojos parecen ver más allá de lo que en realidad está frente a él.

Gon ha notado que sus dos ojos tienen ese matiz rojo sangre originario de la tribu Kuruta.

Gon cada vez está más cerca de Kurapika. De un modo u otro, la falta de nen de Gon, hace que no perciba toda esa energía negativa que brota de los distintos nen presentes. Aunque después de todo, la manera de comportarse cuando aún poseía su poder nen, no era tan diferente a la de ahora.

Gon trata sin éxito hablar con Kurapika, el rubio está encolerizado, su postura es agresiva y su mirada inquisitiva.

El niño de la vestimenta verde da un paso con cautela, despues da otro y cuando abre la boca para que las palabras fluyan de su boca, el rubio salta sobre él y con una mano rompe el brazo derecho del chico de cabello azabache, la otra de sus manos se clava con hostilidad en su garganta.

-¡Gon!- 

Casi al mismo instante, Killua e Illumi se han apresurado a entrar en medio de la escena, tanto Illumi con sus agujas como Killua con su mano distorcionada, amenazan al rubio, ambos están preparados para atacar en cualquier momento sin importar qué.


	15. Capítulo 15

Kurapika parece reaccionar por unos segundos y afloja el agarre del cuello del adolescente de cabello azabache. Killua lo nota y se detiene de atacar.

Illumi clava en el hombro y la clavícula de Kurapika dos agujas que lanza juntas. Cuando se prepara para lanzar otro par, una carta de corazones se estrella en su brazo, deteniendo la acción. Hisoka se las había arreglado para escapar de Machi y sus peligrosos hilos.

-no te metas, Hisoka...- el pelinegro amenaza

-te estás metiendo con mi juguete. Siento decir que no me gusta que me lo trastornen- canturrea Hisoka cínico.

Illumi lo fulmina con la mirada. Gon sisea de dolor en el momento en que Killua lo arrastra con fuerza lejos de las manos de Kurapika y del peligro en general. Aprovechó la distracción.

-Killua, pero Kurapika…- Gon pregunta dudoso

-¿acaso eres idiota?- Killua reprende a Gon, más preocupado que molesto. -mira cómo dejó tu brazo… Kurapika no está siendo él mismo… él…- Killua calla dolorosamente.

-Killua…- Con ojos suplicantes en busca de una respuesta -¿qué estás pensando?-

-Sé que Kurapika está siendo manipulado o impulsado por ese nen maligno, pero… - Killua baja la voz y lo siguiente lo reza casi en un susurro -…él asesinó a mi hermano…-

Gon cierra los ojos pesadamente, puede sentir el dolor de Killua en cada una de las letras de sus palabras.

-pero Kurapika es nuestro amigo- mira la escena lejos de ellos, Hisoka, Illumi y Kurapika a pocos pasos unos de otros.

-lo sé…- Killua esconde su rostro bajo las sombras que proporcionan su cabello albino, su mandíbula se aprieta con fuerza.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Hisoka, fue parte tu culpa todo lo que ha sucedido- Illumi acentuó con dolor sus palabras, sin embargo, no se reflejaba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

El pelirrojo miró al Zoldyck con entretenimiento entrecerrando los ojos , casi compadeciéndolo -lo único que puedo hacer por ti es evitar la muerte de…- Hisoka miró a Killua a la distancia, luego miró a Gon. A la vez se acercaba a Kurapika con calma tomándolo por las mejillas y acunando su rostro. El rubio pareció acicalarse en esas manos de uñas largas.

Illumi miró cómo pareció el Kuruta serenarse ante el toque del otro.

-de qué diablos hablas- Illumi siseó inexpresivamente.

\- sabes a lo que me refiero- Hisoka acarició a Kurapika casi amorosamente. De reojo, alerta vigilaba que Illumi no hiciera algún movimiento gracioso.

Hisoka suspiró y después depositó suavemente un beso dulce y parsimonioso en el pómulo izquierdo del rubio.

Gon se estremeció ante la escena, Killua mantenía una mirada decaída y mansa.

Kurapika no habló, tampoco pareció mirar a nadie, incluso a Hisoka tampoco le prestaba atención.

Un parpadeo e Izunavi se encontraba conteniendo a Illumi, Menchi apareció detrás de Hisoka, Satotz detrás de Kurapika y Wing alejado de esto, observaba a las arañas, pareció amenazante.

-acabemos con esto- señaló Izunavi

\- suéltalo, es nuestro, como tus superiores como cazadores, debes cooperar, no tienes opción, Hisoka- Menchi ordenó al pelirrojo.

Gon se acercó a la escena, cuando caminó, Killua pareció despertar de su letargo y siguió a Gon, preocupado, cuidándolo.

-señor Satotz, ¿qué está sucediendo? - Gon inocente y con una mirada intranquila pregunta.

-el joven Kurapika está y estará fuera de control- Satotz negó con la cabeza -como parte de la asociación de cazadores, nuestro deber es contener esta situación-

Gon miró consternado a Satotz, luego miró hacia el otro lado.

Killua llegó hasta Gon tomándolo por los hombros y dio unos pasos atrás. -te dije que no hagas estupideces- casi sonó desesperado, pero se controló.

-Killua, lo siento- bajó los hombros, apenado.

-ahora, suéltalo- volvió a ordenar Menchi.

Hisoka subió sus manos en señal de rendición, cerrando los ojos ridículamente para complementar su acto de aparente sumisión.

En ese justo momento, Satotz y Menchi saltaron hacia el rubio. Satotz ató las muñecas de Kurapika con un aparato extraño que asemejaba a unas esposas. Kurapika no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó, simplemente ya estaba atado y aparentemente rendido.

Hisoka abrió los ojos y miró a los dos cazadores ex examinadores con calma conteniendo cualquier instinto de abalanzarse contra ellos y atacarlos.

Gon se preocupó, pero una mirada que Wing le envió, pudo tranquilizarlo y contenerse de decir cualquier cosa.

Killua permanecía a la expectativa observando cada movimiento de cada uno de los presentes, especialmente sus ojos se posaban en las arañas que ya se encontraban más lejos.

Leorio quien había estado en silencio y mirando, manteniendo una posición al lado de Wing, está impresionado por la forma en que Hisoka trataba a Kurapika, realmente no podía decir qué estaba sucediendo ahora. Todo pareció confuso, su cuerpo casi no reaccionó durante todo el tiempo, pero sus ojos parecieron echar fieros a los miembros del ryodan durante todo el rato ahí. No se apartó de donde estaba, asumiendo que Wing, necesitaría algo de apoyo.

Hubo un momento en el que miró a Gon y Killua, quienes le respondieron la mirada con la misma interrogante impresa en sus ojos.

-su nen está sellado, ya no lo ataques- Izunavi sentenció a illumi, quien solamente aflojó sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, sus agujas desaparecieron de sus dedos.

El sentimiento de tener enfrente al asesino de uno de sus amados hermanos, lo corroía por dentro, pero sus facciones frívolas y entrenadas para la inexpresión, jamás lo delatarían directamente. Contuvo la respiración para no atacar más y permitir que los cazadores hicieran lo que sea que estuvieran por hacer.

Menchi tomó a Kurapika por el codo, apretando con poca fuerza del brazo, ya que el rubio estaba inerte y la chica de cabello verde podría decir que no estaba del todo consciente.

Satotz en un parpadeo llegó al lado de Wing, Izunavi lo siguió, entre todos ellos y la cooperación de Leorio, apresaron a las arañas con correas iguales a las de Kurapika, oprimiendo el nen de cada uno de ellos.

Estando el trabajo terminado, habiendo capturado a los sujetos problemáticos. Gon alcanzó a Wing.

-¿los van a encerrar?-

Wing miró a Gon comprensivo.

-Son criminales, es momento de que paguen por sus faltas-

Gon y Leorio suspiraron.

-pero espera… ¿y Kurapika también…?- preguntó Leorio pesimista

-lo lamento, chicos- Wing bajó la mirada.

De pronto llegaron automóviles negros con vidrios oscuros, de los cuales bajaron al parecer más cazadores de la asociación, quienes ayudaron a llevarse detenidos a cada uno de los criminales de las arañas.

Gon corrió instintivamente hasta Kurapika y se paró enfrente de él, llamándolo por su nombre tratando de que el rubio le respondiera.

-Kurapika, yo sé que no quisiste hacer esto… es sólo que…- Gon miró a Hisoka con un toque de rencor en sus ojos, aunque a los milisegundos, sus ojos de ablandaron, de todas maneras, no podía esperar nada bueno de Hisoka, ahora lo sabía mejor que nunca.

Illumi desapareció sin decir nada y casi nadie notó de inmediato su ausencia.

Leorio y Killua se acercaron apresuradamente a Gon, quien se acercó más a Kurapika, Menchi soltó al rubio por un momento, al menos permitiría que sus amigos se pudiesen despedir por el momento del cazador de listas negras, se apartó unos pasos atrás proporcionando algo de privacidad.

Cada vez el lugar se fue quedando más vacío.

-Kurapika- llamó Gon al rubio sin tener respuesta positiva, Leorio y un Killua aún un tanto perturbado, miraron a ambos amigos.

-Kurapika…- volvió a decir Gon casi susurrando, su ánimo no estaba presente.

Al no ver que Kurapika reaccionara, se decidió a tomar las manos del rubio.

Al contacto de las manos de Gon, Kurapika pareció despertar de un largo sueño, miró al menor con curiosidad. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero su garganta se sentía tan seca como arena en un desierto caluroso.

Gon observó los ojos carmesíes de Kurapika, se preguntó si estaba enfadado.

Los ojos escarlatas brillaban pesarosamente, si alguien pudiera decirlo, diría que suplicaban algo en sus profundidades.

-Kurapika , ¿me escuchas?- Gon se animó. El rubio asintió con la mirada y levemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡me alegra tanto, Kurapika!- Gon sonrió lo más animado posible.

Kurapika miró las esposas en sus muñecas y le lanzó a Gon una mirada que lo interrogó. Gon se encogió de hombros. Ante esto Leorio interfirió.

-Kurapika. Parece que estarás detenido un tiempo- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Kurapika abrió los ojos y miró a Leorio, después a Killua casi con bochorno. Y regresó a ver a Gon.

Gon sonreía cansadamente pero el poco ánimo que le quedaba atravesó sus ojos y esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Hisoka todavía estaba cerca, recibiendo de vez en cuando una mirada recelosa de Leorio, Killua lo barría con sus ojos de vez en vez casualmente, al asecho de las acciones del mago.

Kurapika apartando la mirada de Gon hacia un lado en un ángulo más incómodo de lo esperado, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hisoka, algo se revolvió en su estómago, lo cual se notó en su expresión.

Hisoka simplemente le sonrió leve y amargamente. Luego cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, entrecerrando los ojos y dirigiendo su vista a Gon.

-termina con esto, es hora de irnos- avisó Menchi a Gon, para luego con la mirada transmitirles el mismo mensaje tanto a Leorio como a Killua.

-Kurapika, estarás bien, ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad, seguramente la asociación de cazadores te apoyará de alguna forma, como nosotros lo haremos, somos amigos, ¿no?- Gon sugirió optimista. Las manos de Gon no habían soltado las del rubio.

Kurapika giró sus ojos desde Hisoka hasta Gon, bajando la mirada pudo decir -no…- en voz demasiado baja. – l-lo siento…- Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Killua.

Los ojos del peliblanco se aguaron bastante, brillaron melancólicamente, pero las lágrimas que ahí se acumularon no cayeron.

Leorio y Gon permanecieron silenciosos, al igual que Hisoka, quien descruzó sus brazos y los dejó caer despreocupadamente a sus costados.

-no te perdono, Kurapika…- Killua dijo pesarosamente, se secó el agua de los ojos lo más que pudo con la manga de su camiseta. -no puedo, no ahora, pero… - hubo un silencio pronunciado

Kurapika se sentía decaído y con vergüenza. Sabía que había causado un dolor profundo en uno de sus amigos.

-pero… creo que… puedo… puedo intentarlo con el tiempo…- Killua finalizó con mucho trabajo, no miró más a Kurapika ni a nadie. Dijo simplemente y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se alejó caminando pausadamente y lento hasta la sombra de un árbol.

Kurapika y los otros dos amigos observaron a Killua retirarse. Luego fue el turno de Leorio.

Leorio sin pensar en nada ni nadie, se acercó a Kurapika y le susurró algo al oído. Kurapika asintió débilmente, sus labios quisieron dibujar una sonrisa, pero solo logró una mueca afligida.

-haré todo lo posible- Gon lloró, él no debe ocultar lo que siente, jamás quiso hacerlo, siempre ha sido muy transparente. Gon se apretó los ojos con su brazo izquierdo y luego sonrió a Kurapika lo más grande que pudio esbozar su sonrisa. -haré lo posible para hacer algo, de todos modos, te digo que todo estará bien- volvió a sonreír sincero y grandemente.

Kurapika esta vez pudo sonreír con delicadeza, luego sintió una mano que lo tomaba del brazo.

-listo, es hora de retirarse- Menchi ordenó con voz firme, pasando sus ojos por cada cazador presente.

Izunavi se acercó y luego Wing.

-mi alumno más problemático- miró a Kurapika con desaprobación negando con la cabeza exagerando sus movimientos -no dirás que no te lo dije- Kurapika sonrió irónicamente a su maestro.

Menchi avanzó, Kurapika junto a ella, los demás se movieron hacia un lado. Leorio y Gon sintieron el impulso de impedir que se llevasen al Kuruta. Killua se congeló también desde donde estaba, a pesar de todo, era su amigo, y recordó la vez que los tres, Gon, Kurapika y Leorio lo rescataron de la mansión de los Zoldyck, podría hacer lo mismo en este momento ¿o no?, aunque significaría meterse en problemas innecesarios.

Killua intercambió miradas con Gon, el adolescente de cabello azabache negó con la cabeza, Killua entendió, entendió que lo que estaba pensando no era buena idea.

Menchi y Kurapika subieron a una camioneta, seguidos de Izunavi.

-tranquilos, es lo mejor- Wing tenía la intención de aplacar las dudas de los tres cazadores amigos del Kuruta. El maestro caminó hacia la camioneta.

Segundos más tarde, todo había acabado.

Hisoka miró a Gon y Leorio que estaban a su lado. Elevó sus hombros despreocupadamente y sacando cartas de quién sabe dónde, habló.

-bueno, ahora el juego está pausado, pero seguramente la partida se reanudará pronto- Hisoka mostró un juego de cartas, eran cinco, entre ellas un joker, el cual retiró del medio y lo colocó al lado de un corazón rojo.

-el juego es más divertido cuando cuatro cartas están en sintonía y…- con un movimiento rápido e imperceptible, retiró el joker ocultándolo.

Leorio y Gon lo miraron extrañamente sin comprender a lo que se refería, como era costumbre. De todas maneras, no podían odiarlo, siempre se mantenían al margen de cada expresión, palabra y movimiento del pelirrojo, era tan abrumador, simplemente podían entender eso.

Leorio suspiró audiblemente – payaso infernal, vete al demonio- casi gritó a Hisoka

Con una mirada y sonrisa complacidamente burlona, Hisoka se despidió casualmente de ellos, se fue, dejándolos solos.

Leorio y Gon se reunieron con Killua, quien los recibió ya más sereno que antes.

-supongo que eso es todo- dijo el Zoldyck

-supongo…- repitió Leorio tristemente

Gon asintió con la cabeza. -hmm-

Luego hubo un sonido de un golpe que hizo eco en el lugar.

-¡¿ahora por qué me golpeas?!- chilló cómicamente Gon

\- ¡porque eres un idiota! - replicó Killua furioso y retando al pelinegro

-¿qué dices?- Gon sonó ofendido

\- ¡siempre haces cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias! - Killua reprende a Gon como si fuese niño de 3 años, le vuelve a dar otro golpe seco en la cabeza.

Leorio miró divertido y con un poco de humor la escena de los dos más pequeños, jamás cambiarían.

Los dos chicos continuaban discutiendo, Leorio estaba feliz de verlos actuar como de costumbre. Él sonrió.

Eso estuvo bien. Ahora sólo quedaba saber qué es lo que sucedería con Kurapika y también con las arañas.

Ciertamente era incierto. No tenían idea de nada para después.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final.
> 
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, me encantaría que me hicieras saber qué te pareció la obra. Me daría demasiada satisfacción leerte. Todo comentario bienvenido, lo tomaré para mejorar en un futuro.

La celda estaba fría, pero, a decir verdad, era cómoda, al parecer ser un Hunter profesional, también otorgaba ciertas ventajas en “El centro de reformación”.

La habitación contaba con una cama decente, un baño sencillo que cubría las necesidades primarias, al igual que un espacio al este del pequeño espacio donde se encontraba una silla mecedora, un banco y una mesa. Kurapika usaba la mesa para sentarse por horas a meditar quién sabe qué tantos asuntos, rara vez la utilizaba para comer, ya que prefería omitir la ingesta de alimentos, ciertamente, su estado de ánimo no era el mejor para ello.

Las horas pasaban rápidas cuando leía algún libro que sus amigos le traían. Las páginas se consumían como una vela en medio de una ventisca, cuando dichos materiales de lectura se terminaban, la espera por otro obsequio del exterior parecía eterna.

La lentitud del tiempo y la monotonía de la vida que ahora tenía, no eran lo peor o lo que más le disgustaba, sino la idea que repasaba su mente una y otra vez durante las horas en que permanecía despierto: “aún algunas arañas se mantenían con vida”. Esas arañas debían encontrarse en un reformatorio como éste ¿no?, o acaso, ¿estaban en este mismo lugar?, el Kuruta no podía decirlo, tampoco sus amigos lo sabían, aunque no estaba seguro de que le estuvieran diciendo la verdad u ocultándola, con la motivación de mantenerlo “tranquilo”. Después de todo, parece que la consternación de no saber era peor.

Nada podía hacer, no era posible exigirles a sus amigos explicaciones, al final les había causado demasiadas preocupaciones, los había herido, al menos sabía que Killua había resultado víctima de sus acciones, a pesar de que fueron coincidencias que no habría querido si hubiera estado consciente de sus actos.

Tampoco podría culpar la manipulación del nen del que había sido acreedor a consecuencia de las ideas locas de Hisoka. Pues después de todo, él aceptó tal condición.

Ahora tenía muchísimo tiempo para pensar.

Los días de visita realmente no eran mejor que los solitarios, ya que ver a sus amigos compadecerlo o preocuparse por él, no era lindo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió bien?

La respuesta probablemente no existía más allá de los tiempos del examen del cazador.

Todavía no había podido recolectar todos los ojos de sus hermanos, y eso era otra mortificación.

Su vida era una burla, completamente una burla hecha por sí mismo, se sentía patético.

Por las noches, y ahora que estaban más y más heladas al llegar el invierno, extrañamente echaba de menos a Hisoka.

¿Justamente debía ser Hisoka a quien deseara ver ahí a su lado?

Tal vez se malacostumbró a esas sensaciones placenteras. Porque más allá del juego sexual que existió entre ellos, no pensaba en nada más del pelirrojo, simplemente deseaba estar tan cerca del otro hombre para amortiguar esa bruma fresca del ambiente.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tres meses pasaron, Kurapika encerrado pagando sus faltas. Leorio era quien lo visitaba cada ocasión, Gon también era constante, aunque no tanto como el médico. En cuanto a Killua, él simplemente mandaba recados por medio de Gon, o eso es lo que el adolescente habitante de la Isla Ballena le decía.

Tres meses y contando, él suspiró.

Día sábado 4 de octubre. Día de visita. 12:37 pm.

Leorio había pasado a verlo, platicando tan alegre como siempre, sus historias sobre los pacientes que llegaban a su consultorio lograban entretener al rubio. Gon no se apareció esta vez.

Cuando esperaba estar en su habitación ya durante todo el día, recibió otro llamado, una visita más. “Gon”, Kurapika se dijo.

Sin embargo, no fue el caso. Extrañado se dirigió con el guardia a un espacio que jamás había visitado, esto fue muy raro, e incómodo al imaginar el panorama.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, el guardia le dio instrucciones precisas a Kurapika sobre cómo debía comportarse y usar el espacio. Algunas especificaciones lograron que a sus mejillas subiera un leve rubor.

Al terminar de escuchar al guardia, este abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso, Kurapika pasó callado y a la expectativa, aunque no se reflejó por completo en su rostro.

El guardia cerró la puerta cuando Kurapika dio tres pasos adentro.

El rubio escuchó la cerradura, el guardia colocó la llave.

Como lo había imaginado, Hisoka estaba ahí, de pie, recargado en la pared más alejada de él, tenía los brazos cruzados, y una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Hola, ha pasado tiempo- Hisoka saluda irónicamente al Kuruta.

-¿qué quieres?- Kurapika gruñó pareciendo fastidiado.

-lo mismo que tú- sonrió – sabes qué quiero- cerrando los ojos y sonriendo amistosamente dijo.

El kuruta suspiró con resignación.

-está bien…-sus ojos se activaron en escarlata mientras caminaba hacia Hisoka sin preocupación y se desabotonaba su camisa blanca.

Cuando estuvo frente al pelirrojo, dejó que terminara con la tarea de desabrochar los botones restantes.

El pelirojo dejó caer la camisa del rubio, luego él mismo retiró su ropa lentamente, con una mirada lasciva en sus ojos durante el proceso. Kurapika lo miraba fijamente, esperando con inquietud a que terminase.

Hisoka se mostró completamente desnudo frente al rubio, lo que ocasionó que el otro se arrojara directamente a su cuello y hombro, mordiéndolo con dureza, deseándolo.

-no puedo creer que vengas sólo a esto- murmuró al oído del más alto.

\- hubiera venido antes, pero… decidí esperar a que me extrañaras más. Creo que fue una buena idea- dijo con un tono victorioso Hisoka mientras apretaba con gracia el miembro endurecido de Kurapika bajo sus pantalones.

El rubio gimió como en un ronroneo gatuno.

-pudiste haber venido antes…. Realmente te detesto por pensar que era buena idea hacerme esperar tres meses aquí- Kurapika castigó al pelirrojo clavando sus dientes en su pecho capturando salvajemente uno de sus pezones.

El mago se quejó, pero su suspiro fue reemplazado por gimoteos que luego fueron anunciando placer.

El pelirrojo empujó a Kurapika hacia atrás haciéndolo caer sin gracia al suelo, aprovechó la posición para atraparlo debajo de él en el piso, besándolo con desesperación y soltura.

Kurapika se dejó besar y explorar por esos labios y lengua del otro.

Hisoka recorrió el torso del Kuruta y cuando llegó a su estómago, siguió bajando para encontrarse casi con la pelvis la pretina del pantalón, retirándolo con agilidad, pues comenzó a estorbar para continuar con su juego de caricias.

Cuando Hisoka despojó al rubio de toda la ropa restante, Kurapika bruscamente lo giró colocando al mago de rodillas y manos al suelo. Hisoka impaciente gimió al saber lo que se avecinaba.

El rubio recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Hisoka, luego sus muslos, separándolos apresuradamente uno de otro, colocándose entre esas piernas largas y blancas.

Hisoka volvió a suspirar enviando una señal de aprobación a su acompañante. Sintió cómo Kurapika comenzaba a enterrarse en él, sin piedad y con urgencia.

Hisoka se mordió los labios, también cerró los ojos complacido.

Kurapika aún no estaba dentro de Hisoka completamente cuando comenzó a menear sus caderas en círculo y para adentro y afuera descoordinadamente.

Hisoka sentía un ardor algo molesto pero deseable.

Con los movimientos de Kurapika, la cavidad de Hisoka se fue adaptando a su longitud más y más, hasta que logró con su miembro entrar y salir con facilidad repetidamente, manteniendo un ritmo veloz y certero, golpeando el punto más dulce del pelirrojo, consiguiendo con esto gemidos cada vez más complacidos que resultaban seductores para los oídos del rubio.

Hisoka estaba casi gritando ante las sensaciones que se extendían por cada ramificación de los nervios de su cuerpo.

Kurapika estaba frenético y casi fuera de sí, siendo devorado por la plenitud del acto.

No duró mucho tiempo embistiendo al mago cuando sintió liberarse abundantemente, sintiendo un calor que se extendía desde su vientre hasta su cuello. El calor del semen emergiendo del agujero de Hisoka por sus glúteos y los muslos de Kurapika brindaron una sensación caliente y placentera a ambos ante la culminación de su arrebato.

Kurapika salió de Hisoka rápidamente, el mago se quejó ante la despedida.

El rubio logró girar a Hisoka y colocarlo de espaldas al suelo, mirándolo fijamente. Lamió una de sus mejillas para luego besar sus labios con suavidad.

-y ahora viene la parte más interesante- canturreó Hisoka al Kuruta, poniéndose de pie, vistiéndose. Los ojos de Kurapika lo siguieron en cada movimiento. Cuando Hisoka casi estuvo vestido por completo, Kurapika hizo lo mismo, imitándolo, se colocó su ropa nuevamente, ignorando los rastros de su liberación que hacían sentir pegajoso su cuerpo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

4 de octubre 9:17 pm.

El noticiero de las 9 anunció: “Cruel asesinato en el reformatorio Linfort”

¿Las víctimas? Los miembros reclusos pertenecientes a la ex compañía fantasma.

El presunto asesino parecía ser otro de los reos, un cazador de la lista negra que pagaba por serias faltas a su posición de Hunter.

Leorio estaba boquiabierto ante el televisor de la oficina de Cheadle. La cazadora perro al igual que el médico, dejó abrir su mandíbula tan incrédula como pudo.

-Leorio, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunta sin mirar a Leorio, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla. Dejando su papeleo en aquel escritorio donde había estado sentada casi todo el día.

El médico tragó con dificultad su propia saliva, no pudo responder a la pregunta, pero la cazadora interpretó el silencio afirmativamente.

En ese momento, Leorio recibió tres llamadas de Gon y una más del móvil de Killua. No atendió ninguna. Minutos después llegó un mensaje de texto, era de Gon. Habían escuchado las noticias también, tal vez lo vieron en televisión, quizá Wing o alguien les había avisado.

-Kurapika…- murmuró Leorio

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

4 de octubre. 1:53 pm.

-¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?- el rubio preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-por este pasillo están los insectos faltantes en tu lista negra- Hisoka sonrió divertido, aunque también con seriedad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Las manos de Kurapika estaban arañadas y lastimadas por hilos. Hisoka tenía un brazo roto y en el otro tenía una mordedura, ocasionada por el indoor fish de Kuroro, pero solamente fue eso.

En realidad, ninguno tenía heridas serias. Aniquilar a las arañas sobrantes, nunca había sido tan sencillo.

Kurapika había cuestionado a Machi sobre los ojos escarlata que estaban bajo el poder del ryodan, pero la mujer no escupió ninguna palabra, llevándose el secreto a la tumba.

Ya no había arañas, todas estaban acabadas. No había líder, no había nadie que quedara con vida para mantener la araña en la existencia.

Y eso se sintió un poco… perturbador. Se sentía de todas las formas posibles menos bien.

Ahora lo que seguía era irse.

Encontrar los ojos por sí mismo, esperando que no hubieran sido destruidos. Porque esa era una posibilidad.

La venganza verdadera de las arañas hacia él pudiera haber significado la destrucción de los ojos escarlata que habían recuperado de Tserriednich.

Después de todo, las arañas no necesitaban los ojos para nada, excepto para molestarlo y arremeter en un desquite de circunstancias.

Encontrar o no los ojos era ahora una misión más, que, si bien al inicio no era sencilla, ahora se había vuelto mucho más complicada. Sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que manejarse con discreción sin esperanza de poder ser visto, incluso por sus propios amigos. Verlos, incluso tener la intención de comunicarse podría ser riesgoso para ellos y para él, si es que no quería volver a ser aprisionado o alguna otra cosa peor todavía.

Esta vez no tenía oportunidad de decir que actuaba manipulado, él actuaba autónomamente, en consciencia plena de sus acciones.

Se percató de cómo Hisoka lo estaba mirando antes de abandonar la escena del desastre. Kurapika cerró los ojos abriéndolos de nuevo con un brillo de obstinación y con un puñado de resolución lúgubre.

-¿nos vamos?- descuidado preguntó Kurapika apartando con aborrecimiento la vista del pelirrojo

Hisoka asintió. Siguiendo al otro. Desapareciendo del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


End file.
